Ultraman Taro Remnants of Ultra
by Ultrahero74
Summary: The world of Remnant is in a state of Crisis! From battles between Huntsman and the Grimm, to the secret war Between Ozpin And Salem not much else could get anymore complicated. But fortunately for Remnant a new hope has just arrived, and it's not just Super! It's Ultra!
1. Prologue part 1

**I don't own anything and both franchises belong to their respective owners, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Ultraman Taro belongs to ****Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

Space. a vast and infinite place, filled with countless worlds and and endless civilizations. the whole universe itself is filled with vast wonders and many threats alike. but none are more incredible, more fantastic, and more legendary than the world that resides in Nebula M78.

The world of M78, which has come to be known as The Land of Light, has a rich and deep history. long ago the Land of Light was home to a race of people who looked exactly like humans. they lived in a beautiful paradise, that knew no war, hunger, or strife and the people of M78 lived in true peace and happiness.

However, tragedy soon struck the people of M78.

For you see, the sun that the planet orbited around suddenly withered and died. and the Land of Light soon began to fall victim to the bitter cold of space, the planet began to freeze and it seemed that the once beautiful world and its inhabitants were doomed. however not all hope was lost, and the people of M78 never gave up on saving their home and its people.

The best and Brightest minds of the Land of Light came together and came up with a plan to save their world And its people. and after many years of trial, error, and development they had finally created that which Would save their home.

And they called it, The Plasma Spark.

The Plasma Spark was created to act as an artificial sun, that generates incredible power and light. with it the people of M78 were saved and the once cold and dark world was once again bathed in light once again.

However none of the inhabitants of the Land of Light could've expected what happened the moment they activated the plasm spark. As the energy of Plasma Spark showerd the Land of Light with its energy, the power of the Artificial sun had an unforeseen affect on the people who lived on it.

The energy of the Plasma Spark and Transformed the people of M78, and they were gifted with incredible powers the likes of which no one has ever seen before.

And so a new dawn had come. And with it came the Birth of a new kind of hero.

This, was the birth of the Ultras.

With their newfound powers and abilities the newly born Ultras decided to use their powers to defend the universe from the forces of darkness. to better do this the Ultras created the Space Garrison, an intergalactic force that patrolled the universe and helped anyone in need from the various threats that seeked to destroy them.

And so the heroic acts of the Ultras of M78 were made known throughout the cosmos. from battling Various and Destructive monsters known as Kaiju, to thwarting Alien invasions From aliens such as the likes of the Alien Temperor on other worlds. and so peace set itself apon the galaxy and beyond.

However even the most heroic souls can be tempted by power. for you see one day long ago in The Land of Light a young and promising Ultraman, who had been tempted by its incredible power, had entered the chamber of the Plasma Spark and had attempted to take its power for himself.

However the power was too much for him, and had burned his body from its intensity. And so, for attempting to take the power of the Plasma Spark he was exiled from the Land of Light and casted out from his home planet.

However what would happen next would be forever remembered as one of the Land of Lights darkest hours.

* * *

The sound of a flashing color was all that could be heard throughout the asteroid that drifted through space. and laying on this asteroid was as wounded and exiled Ultraman.

He laid there, as his body burned and singed. pain shooting throughout his body because he had tried to take a power that was to much for him. and because of his selfish desire for power, he was casted out from his home and banished from it, never to return.

And so he laid there, wounded and alone. or so he thought.

_**"So this is how they treat their best?" **_A sudden and dark voice spoked, making the Ultra look up at the owner.

Who's there?" the Ultra asked as he looked up, and what he saw made his blood freeze.

The being in question couldn't even be called natural in any way. his whole body glowed an evil shade of blood red, that had a dark and powerful aura roaring around him like a tsunami of raw and evil power.

Hovering over him was without a Doubt one of the single and most evil beings in all the Multiverse. who's dark and evil spirit radiated a evil power around it. and as the Ultraman gazed apon this terrible evil, he knew who he was.

Alien Reiblood. the Shepherd of Monsters.

_**"I am Reiblood. I reign the universe." **_the evil spirit declared, as the Ultraman steadily got to his feet. And even though Reiblood lacked a mouth, the Ultra somehow knew he was smiling evilly with what he said next _**"I will give you the power you seek."**_

And before the Ultra could even react, Reiblood suddenly shot forward and slammed into the Ultraman head first and slowly began to sink into his body, causing the exiled Ultraman to cry out in pain as Reibloods spirit and dark power began to flow into him.

"No, Stop!" he cried out as Reiblood chuckled darkly. and then, as the last of Reibloods essence entered the screaming Ultraman, the transformation had finished.

Gone was the warrior of light. And in his place was a being of pure darkness and unrelenting hatred that burned with the intensity of a thousand stars.

And so this was the Birth of a new and terrible evil. a dark warrior who only sought out to destroy the land of light, all of its people, and claim the universe and all other universes for himself, drown them in eternal chaos under his tyrannical rule.

and so the multiverse would hear his name, and know fear.

**Belial.**

* * *

And so gifted with Reibloods power the newly born dark Ultra was gifted with a terrible weapon, aptly named the Giga Battlenizer. with it Belial could summon over a hundred Monsters, all under his control, and with it he returned to the land of light and brought apon a catastrophe that brought only destruction the M78. And as Belial brought his terrible wrath on his home world, Reibloods voice whispered to him, saying only one thing to him.

_**"Belial! Destroy it all! Terminate the Ultramen and destroy the Land of Light!" **_

And it would seem as though Belial would succeed in annihilating his old home and bring chaos to all in the universe and beyond.

But once again a miracle had arrived.

For as Belial did battle with his old friend Ken, someone had heeded the call of the Ultramen, and his arrival could not have been more needed than. A bright light suddenly shine down onto the Land of Light and knocked Belial away, making him lose his grip on the Giga Battlenizer. And as The savior of the land of light descended, everyone knew who he was.

He was only whispered through legends and rumors, all of which claiming him to be a God of incredible power and wise beyond all others.

And his name, Ultraman King.

* * *

The Ultras could only stare in awe at the sight of Ultraman King, even if they have never seen him before they somehow knew just from his sheer presence alone, which shined and radiated power unlike anything anyone has ever seen before, that this was the legendary Ultra himself.

"Belial! He who dishonors the Land of Light!" the legendary Ultra said as Belial got to his feet, but as the dark Ultra managed to stand up king suddenly thrusted both his hands forward as they shined with a golden light, and then Belial became binded by golden energy and began to rise into the sky as king used his godly power to lift the struggling dark Ultra up higher and higher.

**"Stop! Let me go!"** Belial cried out as he continued to try to break lose from his binds, but it was all for naught as he was lifted up higher and higher and finally into orbit.

"You shall pay for your sins in the darkness!" king said as he closed his hands into fists, and the screaming Belial was engulfed by metal and stone, until his screams were silenced by his newly formed prison "forever!"

The other Ultras could only look on in shock and awe at the prison, amazed by how easily King had bested the seemingly unstoppable Belial.

And with Belial's defeat the monsters where easily bested not soon afterwards. and once again peace returned to the land of light.

* * *

With Belial now imprisoned and his Monsters defeated, King then sealed the Giga Battlenizer In the valley of flames where it would remained sealed for all of time.

And so peace had been restored to the land of light and the Ultramen continued to fight for peace across the cosmos.

However despite all this the temptation for power still remained

For many eons later after Belials defeat, and after many battles and horrors stopped by the elite fighting force known as the Ultra Brothers, yet another Ultra had entered the chamber of the Plasma Spark, seeking to claim its power as Belial did so long ago.

He was Young; immature. Tempted by power. And was at risk of losing his soul to evil just like Belial. And quite possibly becoming a even worse monster than the dark Ultra himself.

However, there was one who would not allow him to fall into darkness.

* * *

The light within the chamber of the Plasma Spark shined like a Star, and the Glowing sphere that was the life source of the Land of Light radiated pure and vast energy unlike any other.

However there was someone drawing closer to the artificial sun, the sihlouette of a Ultraman could be seen through the Light as he stood before the Plasma Spark, and then began to reach out for it.

'This is it. This is where all of our training has lead us up to. And i'm more than ready for this, I know i Am!' the Ultra thought as he was just about to touch the life source of M78, however before he could...

"STOP!"

As he was about to make contact with the Plasma Spark, a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and yanked back, causing him to fall to the ground.

Angry, the Ultra swiftly turned to look and yell at whoever had stopped him, only to feel utterly shocked at who it was.

The Ultraman couldn't be seen fully from the intense light, but what could be made out from his silhouette was a pair of horns on the side of his head.

"WHY!?" the downed Ultra cried out, and the horned one couldn't stop Himself from wincing at the slightest hint of betrayal that cou be heard in his voice.

"Stay away from that! You can't handle that kind of power!" The horned Ultraman said trying to put some form of reasoning to the other Ultra, but it was all for naught as the other Ultraman angrily got to his feet to look the horned Ultra in the eye.

"Why not?! We're both more than strong enough to get this power!" he said as he yelled out, "this is what we both trained for! to be the best! to be the strongest!" he shouted.

"Yes i know that but i can't allow you to do this!" the Horned Ultra cried trying desperately to make the other see the fault of his actions "please! you have to understand, if you were to try and take that power now you would only lose yourself to it! you're not ready!"

And yet despite his friends warnings the other Ultra only scoffed, "don't underestimate me! i'm ready!" he said as he made another move for the Plasma Spark, however before he could...

"Don't move!" a authoritative voice suddenly called out causing the two to look over at a group of new Ultramen. The one that spoke stood out the most, he was much older in appearance and had a pair of sideburns on the side of his face as well as a flowing mantle, the most notable thing of his appearance was the large pair of horns on his head. behind him was also four other Ultramen, while all different in appearance, all dressed in a flowing mantle.

"You're in violation of Ultra Law." the older horned Ultra said as he pointed at the first silhouette "come with us!" and with that the Ultras behind him rushed forward and apprehended the younger Ultra, and as he struggled in their grip He managed to look ov to the younger horned Ultra "You brought them here!" he cried out as he was dragged away.

"You didn't leave me any choice!" he cried back, meanwhile the older horned Ultraman could only look at the younger horned Ultra with pity. However he returned his attention to the struggling Ultraman and spoke, "you know longer qualify as a Ultra Warrior, and you shall be punished accordingly! Take him away!"

"LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME!" the Ultra yelled out as he was dragged out of the Plasma Sparks chamber, kicking and screaming all the way. And as this was happening the larger horned Ultra looked back to the other horned Ultraman, who could only look down and clench his hands tightly as a whirlwind of emotions roared within him. And seeing the younger Ultra like this, the older one could only feel pity for him.

* * *

Apon his arrest for trying to take the Plasma Sparks power, the younger Ultramam was exiled much like Belial so long ago. However his punishment wasn't as severe as the Dark Ultra Warrior. He was to be watched over by another Ultra named Ultraman Leo, and trained by him, only to return when he realized what it truly meant to be an Ultraman

However it would be these events that would eventually lead to many conflicts ahead. For within time the forces of light and darkness, and the entire fate of the Universe and beyond would rest in the balance.

And only time will tell, who would be victorious.


	2. Prologue part 2

**I don't own Digimon or Ultraman. and both belong to their respective franchises. and Digimon: Frontier Rebirth belongs to AK-Illustrate**

* * *

**Stories scattered through time"**

**"Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villiains, forgetting that we are remnants, by-products, of a forgotten past." **a unknown female voice said.

A scene opens up in a artistic style showing a beautiful academy, before fading out.

**"Man born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful."**

A human silhouette is shown rising from the ground.

**"But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm set sights on man and all his creations."**

Just then dark and menacing creatures of many shapes and sizes emerged from the shadows and began to surround the man.

**"These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."**

The scene starts to fade to black, signaling humanity's near downfall.

**"however, even the smallest sparks of hope are enough to ignite change."**

A light shines and gradually returns the scene to white.

**"And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and integrity, lead them to the tools that would even the odds."**

A crystal appears.

**"This power was appropriately called 'Dust'."**

The crystal lowers until it was in the reach of several human figures.

**"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life**

The scene zooms out to show men shooting Lightning, raising swords, and raising rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.

the scene then changes to show a map of the world that they have come to know as Remnant, and all four of it's kingdoms and every one of its settlements.

**"But even the most brilliant of lights eventually flicker and die."**

**"And when they are gone... darkness will return."**

Suddenly the map was being swallowed by a form of Darkness. it began to spread slowly across the map as if seemingly devouring it.

**"So you prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed... for there will be no victory in strength".**

The darkness spreaded out until only one spot remained untouched, but even that was seemingly about to be consumed.

but then...

_"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten" _said a male voice.

a bright pillar of light suddenly shot upward, driving away the darkness from the lands.

_"Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

"However, everyone is entitled to some help." suddenly spoke another unknown male voice.

"And if you asked me about destiny or fate, all i would say those concepts are pointless."

the pillar got higher and higher, and a figure began to appear inside it.

"We make our own destinies, and because of that... fate is always changing."

"So hold on to those hopes and dreams, because if you do you, you'll go farther than you can ever dream of."

and the figures presence in the world will change the course of Remnants history forever.

* * *

Light.

That was the only thing that could be seen in a void filled with golden light, as it shimmered and sparkled in a myraid of colors everywhere one looked.

However this void wasn't entirely empty, as two figures stood before in it. Both of them Ultramen, giants of light and of incredible power, but were also diffrent in appearance as well.

The first was mostly red in color, with his head being a silver like gray. he also had gray markings running across his body. he had a form of protective armor around his upper torso that had a blue glowing gem in the center of his chest, and a crest on his head along with a pair of horns curving upward. another feature was a bracelet on his left wrist that looked like a golden crown. and finally had a long flowing white mantle in the form of a scarf.

The second one however, was a legendary Ultraman that many in the Universe Knew, who weilds vast and unimaginable power the likes of which rarely few have seen. The Legendary Ultraman King.

"You have done well my young student" King said in a royal and compassionate like voice. "You have passed all of your tests, and you have learned much in your trials. Now you are ready to rejoin your brothers once again."

"My brothers?" the horned giant said in a mature form of voice.

At that moment, images appeared around the two Ultras. Visons of other Ultramen of various appearances, all of them displaying incredible powers and abilities. And doing great acts of heroism and courage as they faced off against countless enemies, and nightmarish monsters.

King nodded as the visons surrounding them began to change, "yes. you are more than ready to return home and fufill your duty. but there is one final task you must do which is of grave importance." he said in a more serious tone of voice.

It was then that the image of a world appeared before the two of them, making the horned Ultra turn to look at it.

"Behold this world young warrior" The Legendary Ultra said as he pointed towards the planet in the image "this, is the World of Remnant. And it is in grave danger." He said as the world was slowly being engulfed in darkness. "There are evil forces here, powerful and dark beings who have waged a war that has lasted for thousands of years." then as the darkness engulfed Remnant, a figure of a woman appeared, her very shadowy image let off a evil like aura.

"These dark forces seek to bring only chaos and destruction apon Remnant, and all of of its people. but there is something much more sinister at work here." King said as he turned back to the other giant with a grave tone of voice "there is something truley evil in Remnant. A force of terrible and dark power that far exceeds the forces if Darkness that have plagued it for so long. And i fear that if it is not stopped, this world will only be the beginning of the destruction that will be made."

The horned Ultra remained silent as he absorbed this foreboding information. before he looked back up to King and asked one thing in a serious and determined voice "what do i have to do?"

King nodded as he waves his arm, and the images of the world change. "This is your task, you must Go to Remnant at once, and defeat the evil that dwells within it!" King declared as he waved out his hand causing a portal to appear before the two of them. Its destination, Remnant. Be strong and have faith, and always remember that you are a True Ultra Warrior, now go forth!"

"Go forth Ultraman Taro!"

And so with his task clear and his destination set, the now named Ultraman Taro raised up his left arm as the braclet on his wrist shined brightly and he was engulfed in sphere of red light. and like a speeding comet it shot upward, heading out at incredible speeds straight towards the Digital World.

Indeed Remnant was going to get its miracle. and it wasn't just super. Its ULTRA!

* * *

(cue* Ultraman Taro Theme Song)

**TARO!**

**Ultraman Number Six! **

**There's the Father of Ultra,**

**There's the Mother of Ultra,**

**And here before us stands Taro!**

**Look to the sky, look to the stars, look to the cosmos!**

**Behold the red flame shooting towards us!**

**When the Earth is Threatend**

**The badge on his arm will shine bright! **

**Taro takes to the skies!**

**Taro fights to save our lives!**

**Taro! Taro! Taro! **

**Ultraman Taro!**

* * *

**Howdy everyone. hope you enjoyed the prologue to my very first major story. fyi i'm completely new to this so bare with me on my work here. any i hope you enjoyed the prolouge and i hope you all have a nice day **


	3. Of Ultra Hero's And Stringless Puppets

**first chapter ladies and gentlemen, not much else to say other than both these series aren't mine and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter I: Of Ultra Heroes and Stringless Puppets

* * *

Space.

A vast and infinite space, filled with countless worlds and home to millions of civilizations.

one such world was Remnant.

Remnant was home to a prospering civilization who were ruled over by four kingdoms each with their own society and cultures, as well as their own levels of technology and environments. From frozen planes to desert cities Remnant by all means was a beutiful and prosperous world.

But even it had its own darkness.

The creatures of Grimm. Soulless monsters born from darkness and only seek to destroy the life on remnant. like a Plague they ravage the world of Remnants people, a soulless hoard of fangs and claws, and will not stop unt the last of mankind and all others like it are utterly destroyed.

But as the darkness grows, so to does the light for mankind is not without its guardians. Hunters and Huntresses, the protectors of the people of Remnant and its kingdoms.

Trained in the huntsman academies across Remnant, and teached on how to use the mysterious power of Aura, these guardians fight valiantly against the creatures of Grimm and drive back the darkness.

However what no one on Remnant realize other than a select few, that there are things out there that are worse than the Grimm.

And not all of them are from Remnant.

High above the world of Remnant drifting around it in orbit was Remnants fractured moon.

while many have wondered why the moon was broken, it still remained a mystery as to why it was broken at all.

However as the shattered moon orbited around the world of Remnant, something had suddenly appeared over the shattered moon. With a flash and an echoing sound a vortex suddenly ripped open in reality above the shattered moon. And shooting out it was a glowing read sphere that flew out of the vortex and shot straight down to Remnant.

As the red sphere flew down into Remnants atmosphere it landed Deep within a forest in one of the four major kingdoms of Remnant, Atlas. as it touched down with the snow it remained motionless for a brief moment before it began to dissipate and vanish until in its place, was a young man.

He appeared be twenty two of age and had a lean and muscular build. he had black hair and brown eyes and he wore a blue open shirt with a white one underneath as well as blue jeans. And to top his appearance off he also appeared to have some kind of badge on his left upper arm that resembled a gold and silver shooting star.

This was Taro's Human disguise, Kotaro Higashi.

'Well i've successfully arrived on Remnant. I just hope I manage to find a nearby town soon," he thought to himself.

Now Originally the Ultra in Disguise had planned on landing somewhere near a more populated area, but had quickly changed plans when he realized his travel sphere would possibly not go unnoticed by the locals. So instead he decided to land somewhere else and make his way towards a village or a city and then blend in with Remnants people in the better hopes to keep his real identity a secret.

All of Remnant depended on his help in order to survive the evil that King had warned him about, but he knew they would possibly not be very welcoming to him if they knew what he really was. so it would be in his best interest to keep his origins a secret for now.

'Still. Probably should've picked a warmer place to arrive at,' he thought as he looked around at the snow covered woods. so far he didn't sense anything around so he ruled out any settlements nearby for now. 'Well l'm not gonna get anywhere freezing out here in the woods so i might as well get moving'.

Not willing to get frostbite Kotaro was already on the move and heading South, hoping to find a settlement soon on his travels and learn more about the world of Remnant while he was at it.

* * *

It had been roughly two hours since he started walking. And unfortunately Kotaro had seen no signs of any settlements during those two hours. Regardless though he went onward through the frozen tundra that were these woods undaunted.

Still, the lack of anything remotely related to even a little village bothered the Ultra. Surely there would have to be at least one settlement or something out here. And yet he couldn't pick up anything with his senses anywhere out here leaving Kotaro to keep moving onward through the Snowy landscape.

'Still, This is rather concerning' he thought, 'at the rate things are going i'll Have to find shelter soon. otherwise i'll end up freezing before i can accomplish anything to save this world'.

Sighing, Kotaro stopped for a brief moment to use his powers scan the area again. He closed his eyes and his body seemed to shine for a brief moment as his psychic abilities stretched out, searching for any form of life in the area.

And after for a moment of silence... he got something!

His eyes shot open as he finally felt the first sign of life since he came on this planet. it was only a single person from what he could tell and it was faint, but it was without a doubt the first sign of life he's found since Arriving on Remnant and it was defiantly very close!

Quickly zeroing in on it he felt the life sign was due west, and with impossible speed he dashed off in that direction.

Like a blur in motion he ran through the trees and snow and in no time flat he came to a sudden halt when he finally arrived at where the life sign was.

However what he saw next made him stop in his tracks.

For there, laying in the snow and letting out smoke was the wreckage of a destroyed ship.

It was large and looked like it could easily hold more than an entire battalion's worth of people among other things and it mostly resembled some kind of battleship of sorts. But at this point it was hard to tell what kind of ship it was considering the entire vessel looked like it was savagely ripped apart by some kind of monster and had what was left of it tossed aside to rot in the cold.

'What happened here?' Kotaro thought as he stared at the wreck with a serious look. From what he could tell whatever occurred here happened very recently, and he could only wonder what could've caused this kind of damage.

However that wasn't what was concerning him right now. He was also still picking up that faint life sign he felt earlier within the wreckage, which meant that despite it all someone was still very much alive within the wreckage. And whoever they are definitely needed help.

And so without further delay Kotaro made his way down to investigate in the hopes of Finding the lone survivor of the destroyed vessel. and hopefully find out what happened here too.

* * *

The inside was just as bad, if not worse, than the outside of the ship. everything was a complete mess, machinery was ripped apart and the interior hull as torn and sparking.

but what was truly horrible were the bodies. Everywhere he went he would come across one of the crew members or at the very least what remained of them.

Kotaro could only look at them with sorrow, sorrow for all the lives that were lost here. But despite it all he pressed onward continuing his search.

"But what happened here?" he couldn't help but thought.

As he continued to ponder the mystery of how this ship ended up so damaged and its crew lost their lives, he came across what appeared to be the captain's deck. And even here he saw what remained of the crew and its captain. All of them dead, even the captain himself.

he resembled an elderly man dressed in a grey and white captain's suit that was decorated in some medals, and he had grey hair and a thick short beard.

What really got Kotaro's attention and concern however was the three claw marks raked across his chest.

Now understandings that whatever had done this was clearly some kind of monster

Fortunately as he looked around, he came across what appeared to be some kind of communications system of some kind and it also looked like it was mostly be intact and functional.

Making sure the power was still on in the Ship he quickly skimmed through the data info consisting of Captain's logs until he found the most recent entry and pressed play.

_"This is Captain Mafias calling Atlas command! come in do you copy?!"_

_"Please! come in Atlas command!"_

_"We are under attack! I repeat we are under attack!"_

_"Grimm horde suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked our ship!"_

_"There's too many of them! Requesting immediate backup!_

_"Send backup! i repeat send backup immediately or-"_

_*BOOM!* *Krrtsh!*_

The transmission ended with a sudden explosion before cutting out, and now Kotaro finally learned how everything came to be with this ship and its crew. What really concerned him though were these "Grimm" that were mentioned in the transmission, what could these creatures be and why did they suddenly attacked this ship?

Regardless He could only look down at the still form of the dead captain and give his respects to the deceased man and his crew mates.

"I'm sorry, perhaps if i was here earlier i could've helped you" he said with a somber tone.

However his mood soon shifted to a more determined one as he remembered why he came to this ship to begin with.

"But i can still save one of you". And like that he was off, moving through the destroyed corridors and hallways of the ship he began to move deeper and deeper Into the wreckage of the now known Atlas ship, using his Ultra powers to sense the only survivor of the ship, until at last he came to where the person, whom ever they were, was.

Whoever They were, they appeared to be behind a large reinforced metal door leading to some kind of bunker room of sorts, that was possibly why they were even alive to begin with, the secured room they were in sheltered them from both the crash and the "Grimm" who attacked the crew.

Wasting no time Kotaro walked up to the door, lifted up his foot and-

BAM! CRASH!

-Kicked the door clean off and made a sizable dent in it, which was impressive considering it was 5 feet of solid reinforced metal.

As he made his way in he noticed the room didn't seem to have much in it and looked Rather plain but undamaged compared to the rest of the ship.

Also it seemed that the room was slightly frozen as thin layers of frost could be seen across the walls.

However what was the real eye catcher was what was in the middle of the room.

There was a pod of some kind in the center of the room with some kind of terminal on the side.

Curious, he made his way over to the pod and wiped Off some frost that was on the glass. And as he looked inside, he finally met the lone survivor of the now ruined ship, and it was...

"A Girl?"

Indeed it was a girl. She was young and looked to be roughly 17 or 18 age, she had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has light skin and freckles. She wears a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

There was also green lines on the side of her stockings. And She has what appeared to be wearing some kind of small and thin backpack.

She appeared to be in some kind of deep sleep, possibly hinting that the pod she was in was possibly some form of stasis pod of some kind.

'Still, why is she here to begin with?' he thought, as he couldn't understand why she was in here or even on this ship to begin with.

But he quickly shook his head and put his questions aside for now, 'it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that i get her out of here'. he thought

Kotaro then made his way the the terminal on the other side of the pod and began to look it over. And after figuring out how the machine works and which button was which he pressed a few buttons and the pod opened up with an audible hissing sound.

But before he could go and pick up the girl inside, something popped out of the top of the terminal. Curious About what it was Kotaro picked it up. It was small, and appeared to be some kind of handheld device.

Deciding to examine it later Kotaro placed it in his pocket and picked the young ginger haired girl up out of the pod carrying her bridal style. And sure enough he was on the move again with the young girl in his arms, quickly making his way through the corridors and hallways as he backtracked. Until finally he made his way outside of the destroyed Atlas ship and into the snowy field once more.

As he reached the edge of the woods however he looked back and bowed his head respectfully to those who had died here.

"May you find peace." he said

And after giving his respects, Kotaro went onward into the woods once more with the young girl in his arms in tow.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

* * *

Hours passed since Kotaro found the young girl and sure enough the coming of night came upon them both. And unfortunately a snow storm as well.

Luckily for the both of them our Hero managed to find a cave nearby and made his way inside it.

And now we find the disguised Ultra and the still unconscious girl currently resting in the cave around a fire that Kotaro made to help keep the both of them warm while the snowstorm raged outisde.

Kotaro himself was currently examining the small device from the ship, which he had learned was called a scroll due to the company brand on it. Also he made sure to look back to his sleeping companion every so often as he fiddled around with the scroll.

Throughout the entire time he's been carrying her she hasn't made a single sign of waking up and he was starting to wonder if she was under some kind of heavy sedation of some kind. Though again, he questioned why that would even be the case to begin with.

He pushed those thoughts aside For now and averted his attention back to the small device in his hands as he finally managed to get it to work as a screen popped out of it and lit up. and a file appeared on the screen, it read...

"Project P.E.N.N.Y.?"

Now more Curious than ever, Kotaro tapped the file causing it to open and reveal a plethora of data and information.

Scrolling through it all Kotaro kept wondering what exactly he found here until he came across something that truly caught his eye. It was a blueprint for the project, but it was what the image on the blueprints themselves that truly shocked him.

The image of a young girl.

The very same girl he had rescued from the destroyed ship!

He quickly looked back to the young girl and couldn't helped but feel rather surprised by this recent development

"She's a android?" he muttered, "But if that's the case then why did they create her to begin with? and more importantly why do i feel life coming from her?"

Figuring he find more answers from the info in his hands He kept scrolling through the device until he finally found something that caught his eye.

"Journal Entry of James Ironwood, Atlas military General and Academy Headmaster. Well then Mister Ironwood, let's just see what you know" and with that, a pre recorded message bagan to play and a man that had to be the General appeared on it.

Ironwood is shown to be well dressed and clean, much like What you would expect of a man of his status. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, though why it was there the Ultra was only left to imagine.

After a brief moment, Ironwood began speaking.

["_Journal entry of the development for project P.E.N.N.Y. by General Iroonwood, Headmaster of Atlas Academy and leader of the Atlas Military. I am writing this in correspondence to the development of the project that is under the supervision of both myself and Dr. Polendina"_]

[_"We had been developing project for quite some time now. The end goal is simple, Dr. Polendina had theorized a way to synthetically create an artificial aura and with these theories he believed that we could develop a new spearhead of Atlas technology by creating machines that could feel and live. Intrigued i approved the project and assisted Dr. Polendina however i could."_]

["His _research eventually lead to the Development of the very first synthetic android capable of generating aura, and from what he explained to me the android would indeed be a living being in every sense of the word."_]

[_"And under the request of Dr. Polendina, we had named her Penny."_]

[_"However this is non disclosable but the synthetic part of her creation is actually a cover up. As while i won't go into full detail, Dr. Polendina explained to me that he in actually had removed a large portion of his own Aura to give Penny her Aura. So in a way she truly does have a soul."_]

[_"Regardless however Penny was well on her way to completion and the project would be finished. She would be a perfect testament to any and all scientific breakthroughs and would be a one of a kind Wonder, i honestly felt rather happy for my old friends accomplishment._]

[_However the Atlas council caught wind of the project and decided to input their own ideas."_]

[When they Discovered what we were making they immediately ordered me to have Dr. Polendina to reconstruct Penny into a combat android fit for military forces. I heavily objected the very notion of the idea, but unfortunately my objections fell on death ears and we had no choice but to turn Penny into a combat android that would blend in with the populace and destroy any Grimm incursions that arise."]

**_What._**

That particular bit of information is what got a real reaction from Kotaro, as the more he listened to what Ironwood was saying, The more and more his face developed into a utterly furious expression.

[_"As of Yesterday her reconstruction is complete."_]

[_"As well as the development of her weapon which we've dubbed "Floating Array". It is a very versatile and effective tool capable of both long and close range combat, among other useful features that could assist her at anytime"_]

[_"we estimate that ounce activated she will be on par with a fully trained Huntsman. Add that to her aura and naturally strong body the Atlas Council have high hopes that she will be an invaluable asset in the war ahead._]

[_"And Now that she's finished all that's left to do is activate her by awakening her aura"_]

[_"We had originally planned on activating her at the location where we constructed her but i was against that and we made plans to move her to Atlas for her activation for security reasons more than anything else."_]

[_"I commissioned a Atlas ship commanded by Captain Mafias to transport her to Atlas. Once he's arrived with her we'll activate her, and the council believes that with her abilities and the research we'll get from her experiences in the field they would somehow learn to construct more like her to fight the Grimm."_]

[_"I had never wanted it to come to this, but unfortunately it would appear i never really Had a say in the matter... oh Penny. I am so sorry..._]

[..._This has been General Ironwood. signing off."_]

And with that the screen went dark as the journal entry video ended, and Kotaro placed the scroll back in his pocket and began to think of what he just learned.

Everything made sense now. But if he were to be completely honest he wasn't happy about what he learned one bit. Everything just didn't sit well with him, mainly about Penny herself.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't bothered by the robot girl one bit. His anger was actually more focused on what this Atlas Council had planned for her. He could understand wanting to create something that would save lives but it was How these Atlas people went about it that truly made his blood boil.

"They only want her to be a Tool for war" he muttered angrily, the sheer thought greatly upset him and for good reason.

For Ultras all life was precious, this very understanding and concept is what gave birth to the space garrison to begin with.

It was also because how even Ultras could be revived from the dead if they should ever fall, they couldn't always be brought back, which made them value life even more.

King Himself was so powerful he could bring the dead back to life just with his sheer energy alone. But he also taught Him that life is a very precious thing that should not be taken for granted, and it was a lesson that he and every other Ultra took to heart with.

So the mere thought of this Girl that was with him, who had a life of her very own, was created with the gift of having a soul despite being a machine was just going to be used as a weapon didn't sit right with him at all.

'Ironwood and Polendina were against the very idea of doing this to her, but they were unfortunately tasked to teach her how to be a weapon when they would activate her. Or a doomsday device even.' he thought bitterly before a determination burned in his eyes 'but like hell if i'm going to let that happen now!"

And With these thoughts in mind, Kotaro made his decision on what his next move would be.

Getting up, he made his way over to Penny and kneeled down next to her, 'if i remember correctly, they said the only way to activate her was to awaken Aura. seems simple enough.' he thought as he place his hands on her, closed his eyes, and began to concentrate.

His plan was simple, if all it took was for her soul to awaken then all he needed to do was focus some of his own energy into her and awaken her dormant spirit.

See? Simple.

Nothing seemed to happen at first, until Kotaro began to glow and a soft yet powerful light formed around him. And that light triggered a similar reaction from Penny as well.

The robot girl's still form began to glow a neon green light, as the Ultra used his own energy to help awaken Penny's own Aura. this continued for about several more moments before Kotaro finally stopped pumping his own energy into her when he felt her soul begin to flare up.

when he was finished he stood up and took a few steps back and waited for Penny to awaken for the first time in her life.

And after a few brief moments, Penny's eyes opened for the first time.

The robot girl began to get up somewhat robotically as she sat straight. And then closed her eyes and stretched as she gave a soft yawn, as if she had awoken from a long nap.

When she was finished she looked around, looking confused by her surroundings, before her eyes eventually landed on Kotaro and at the sight of him she smiled.

"Oh, Salutations mister. I hope you don't mind but could you please tell me where i am?" she asked in a sweet tone of voice, and had the most innocent look in her green eyes.

Kotaro just smiled, happy that he managed to awaken her. before he straightened out as spoked to her, "Oh uh, yes i'll tell you in a little bit, but first let me asked you something. Do you know who you are?" he asked. Wanting to see if she knew who she was or not.

Penny seem to take a moment to think about that as she looked into her personal information stored within her mind, before perking and standing up,

She then gave Kotaro a court bow lifting up the sides of her skirt slightly as she introduced herself.

"Salutations mister! My name is Penny Polendina, what is your name if I may inquire?"

For some reason the Ultra felt more nervous about how he should answer that. Depending upon what he would Say to her now would truly be the defining moment on how the two would interact with each other from now on

And so, steeling his nerves, he then gave her the most compassionate look he could give her. And told her something that the robot girl would forever hold in her memory.

"Hello, My name is Kotaro. Kotaro Higashi. I Am... Your Friend."

* * *

**And another chapter is finished, i do hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Also remember, this is one of my First major fanfics so please excuse me if it's not as good as others. but hey i still try my best like any other writer so yeah**

**Anyway i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and are excited for the next. thank you snd see you next time**


	4. Tales of Ultra Legends

**And on to chapter two. and once again both these series and franchises belong to their respective owners and are not mine**

**Also I'm just going to point this out now before anyone else does. If you start pointing out that Taro is OP, you have to remember that even in Canon Ultraman series, Taro was trained since birth to be the most powerful Ultraman Ever. Not to mention his parents are literally the leaders of the entire space garrison and they were the ones who trained him since he was young only Adds on to that fact.**

**Also Adding on to the fact that his Ultra-Horns act like conductors and let him absorb and store a seemingly infinite amount of energy only adds on too that. plus he was also trained to be able to use the other Ultra Brothers Fighting styles, ****powers, and abilities really puts things into context as well.**

**I mean he's already the strongest member of the Ultra Brothers. And the Other Ultra Brothers are insanely powerful themselves, i mean Ace can travel through time for heavens sake.**

**so yeah, before you start with me that i'm making Taro too strong, remember these facts before you say anything please.**

* * *

The sounds of chirping birds was the first thing Kotaro heard as he began to awaken from his sleep. And as he opened up his eyes as he awoke, he was greeted with the pleasant sight of Penny smiling at him.

"Good morning friend Kotaro!" the robot girl said cheerfully.

"Good morning Penny," He said as he gave the robot girl a smile.

The two of them where still in the cave that they used to keep them secured from the snowstorm that occurred last night. And as Kotaro looked back from last night.

For starters He had to explain to Penny what a friend was. When he introduced himself to her upon her activation and told her that he was her friend, she didn't understand what the word or even the very term friend actually meant. Luckily with nothing better to do last night other than wait out the storm outside Kotaro took the opportunity to explain to Penny what a friend was and what it actually meant.

Needles to say when she finally grasped the concept she was very overjoyed.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little as he recalled all the things that Penny listed of that they could do as friends when she looked it up more in her internal memory banks. It was honestly really cute to see her so excited if he were to be honest.

And so all through the night they merely enjoyed each others company.

And as it Turned out Penny had a plethora of information about the world of Remnant stored in her memory. Though due to the fact she was only just born yesterday she lacked social skills to a certain degree. which meant that he would have to teach her how to interact with people and help her understand the world better like a normal person would.

'Funny how the Atlas council planned on her blending in to society but never actually Planned on teaching her how to socially interact with people' he thought as the irony was not lost to him.

Regardless, when he asked her if she could answer some questions for him she was more than happy to tell him whatever he wanted or needed to know, and so she answered whatever Kotaro asked her with the best answers she could give.

The first thing he learned from her was that Remnant had four major Kingdoms. One was Atlas, and the other three were Vale, Mistral, and Vucao. Each of these kingdoms had its own culture and environment, and each of them had special schools called Huntsman Academies.

Huntsmen and Huntresses were great warriors who had incredible powers called Semblances, which much like the individual they belong to were all unique. They obtain these Semblances by unlocking their aura and going through rigorous training which all led up to hunting down and defending the kingdoms from the Creatures of Grimm.

Grimm. These creatures were as every bit as gruesome as their name implied. Penny explained that Grimm were nightmarish creatures born from darkness and negativity, though no one knows where they originated from.

What was widely known though was that the Grimm come in many shapes and sizes, and some of them are more dangerous than others of their kind. On top of that, only seem to exist for the sole purpose of killing people and bringing untold destruction everywhere they went.

In a way they where like the Kaiju in a sense, Monsters that only bring destruction wherever they went. And Ultras like him where essentially like Huntsmen and Huntresses, great heroes who fight these monsters to uphold peace in the universe.

The most important aspect of Grimm however was the fact that they had no souls of their own. They demonstrated all sorts of aspects of being living creatures, and yet they had no souls or Aura of their own.

That made him wonder. How exactly did these creatures come to be? And, if by some actual possibility, Did someone actually create them?

So many questions, and not enough answers.

Another thing Kotaro also recalled from last night was how he explained to her two very important pieces of information that he felt she had a right to know about.

First, he told her about her origins. Kotaro felt that Penny had every right to know about what she is and where she came from because it wouldn't feel right to lie to her about it.

And fortunately Penny took what he told her rather well, but for only a brief moment he did notice a look that appeared in her eyes when she told him she was thankful for telling her where she had originally come from, and why was constructed from the start.

Chances were that even though she said she was fine something told him she wasn't completely okay with what she was. He would have to talk to her about it, but he felt that it wasn't a good time to do that just yet.

As for the second thing he revealed to her, that, was more personal.

* * *

**Flashback to last night.**

* * *

"You're an Alien?"

To say Penny was shocked would be an understatement.

For the past thirty minutes, both Kotaro and Penny have done nothing other than made small talk with each other. Kotaro made it upon himself to explain the whole situation between the two of them and went as far as to explain about how they both came to meet each other.

In a way she felt two very conflicting emotions when it came to about what she was and what was planned for her by the Atlas Council.

A part of her couldn't help but feel thankful. Here she was with a complete stranger who she had met only thirty-two minutes and seventy-two seconds ago upon her, what she could consider her 'Birth', and he still went out of his way to help her. And to give her something she wasn't going to be given before.

A choice.

Never in her still short lifetime has she ever been so happy to have met a man like Kotaro and have him as her very first friend.

The other part of her though couldn't help but feel very conflicted about one simple fact. What she is.

For now though, she put those more negative feelings aside for now and just enjoyed the time she spent with her very first friend.

They mostly talked about what they plan to do in the morning when the storm outside dissipated, among those plans was to first find a settlement of some kind and then make their way from there.

However it was later on during their conversations did Kotaro reveal the truth about what and who he his to her.

"Yes. While i may look like a human I am in fact not originally from Remnant at all," he explained to her

"Then if this is true than who are you really friend Kotaro?" Penny asked now truly interested in knowing more about the man who pulled her away from a life of being a weapon.

Kotaro took a moment to close his eyes, straighten himself out, and take a deep breath and exhaling. He then open his eyes and looked into Penny's green ones, before telling her the Truth.

"My real name is Taro. And I, am an Ultraman."

With that Kotaro, or Taro as was his actual name, began to tell Penny the story of his people and the Land of Light. He told her how much like the people of Remnant his people resembled humans as well, which honestly surprised the robot girl with how there were other races out there in the cosmos that looked exactly like Remnant's people. It was honestly really incredible.

However she then felt what Kotaro described to her as sadness when she learned of what happened to his home world when its sun died. The thought of something so terrible happening to such a peaceful race of people was very disheartening to hear. Luckily for her, Kotaro explained that his people had managed to pull through the disaster that struck them and create their crowning achievement that saved their world.

The Plasma Spark.

Then what he explained next really amazed her. From what she was told, when the Plasma Spark bathed it's light and power across the planet, it had an adverse effect on the Land of Lights people. Its energy had transformed them into beings of light who were gifted with new forms and incredible powers!

And they had decided to call themselves, the Ultras.

And with their newfound forms and powers, the Ultras had decided to use their newfound powers to defend the universe from the forces of darkness.

It was honestly like something out of a fairytale. A race of beings who hale from a land of light, who use their incredible powers to save lives and battle with horrible monsters. It was all so amazing and Penny was making sure to store and engrave this information in her memory banks.

However as she continued to listen to Kotaro's people's history, one bit of information that caught her attention.

Raising up her hand much like a school student, she then asked one simple Question. "Friend Kotaro, i am sorry to interrupt you but i have a query i must ask you. Who are Rayblood and Belial?"

At the mention of the names Kotaro sighed, adopting a certain look on his face as if he was expecting her to ask that. "Well Penny, I've already explained this much, so i might as well tell you about those two."

Penny waited as Kotaro seem to steel himself before he began to explain to her everything he knew about the two.

"You see Penny, my people have been around for a very, very long time. And during that time we had made and battled many enemies and monsters alike." he said while the Gynoid listened intently, "But none of them, and i mean NONE of them, are more infamous than Alien Rayblood. Or as many have come to call him, The Shepherd of Monsters."

With that said, Kotaro held his hands out and small sphere Of light formed in his hands. When the sphere fully formed in bis hands, images began to from until Penny finally got a glimpse of this 'Alien Rayblood'.

Penny didn't even know where to describe the Aliens appearance, he was tall and had a somewhat lanky body, and body colors consisted of shades of blue and grey and his head had what she could only guess where some kind of horns, or at least whatever counted as horns for this alien's species. Finally while he lacked any facial features he did have a pair of eyes, a pair of blank, soulless white eyes that seem to pierce you as he looked right at you.

But for some reason that Penny couldn't explain, just seeing a projection of Rayblood sent a shiver down her metal spine. Like just seeing his projection alone installed some kind of fear into you. However she quickly forgot about these feelings when she remembered something.

"Why do they call him that? The Shepherd of Monsters i mean." Penny asked.

" Its because of his power," seeing Penny's confused look Kotaro kept explaining everything to her, "Reiblood has a unique power that runs down to his very genes, the power to control Kaiju, Giant Monsters ranging from prehistoric beasts to planet destroying Goliaths. they all differ in terms of appearances and abilities much like the the Grimm in a sense. And Reiblood could make them all slaves to his will with nothing but his sheer willpower alone."

As expected, Penny was surprised for what felt like the umpteenth time today. A being that could control Monsters, with only his sheer will?

That honestly frightened the ginger haired girl. For what if this Reiblood came to Remnant? Would he use his powers to control the creatures of Grimm as well? and if so what would that mean for all of Remnant and its people if such a being came to their world?

And it was these thoughts that made a certain thought came to mind, "if this Reiblood was so dangerous why hasn't he been stopped by you or the other Ultras?" she asked him.

"Because of two reasons." He said as he started to list off the reasons, "Firstly, he's been dead for a very long time, but his spirit resides everywhere across the multiverse. The reason for that is because he searches for a successor."

"To do this, He spread his genes across all the universes and amongst all living creatures. Those who carry his genes are called Reionix. Reionix, much like Reiblood himself, can control other Monsters with the power his genes and special devices called Battlenisers. And from the shadows he watches... as he secretly influences the Reionix to destroy each other." he explained.

"He... makes them fight to the death," Penny said with horror laced in her voice. Her innocent mind was trying but failing to understand how anyone could be so, so... Evil. "How anyone could be so needlessly cruel and do something so horrible."

"Like i said, to find a successor," Said Koatro, as he then began to go into full detail of whatbhe was implying to her. "Because think about it for a moment, Even as a Ghost Rayblood is powerful enough to create entire Black Holes to swallow entire planets just by opening up and outstretching his hand. And can bend the wills of entire armies worth if giant monsters to obey him without fail. Now take all of that into context, and just imagine what the person he he deems worthy enough to replace him would be like."

And she did, and the more she thought about it the more terrifying the very idea became.

As Kotaro put it this Rayblood sounded powerful enough to destroy Remnant just by simply waving his hand. And Rayblood was looking for someone who would not only have all his powers, but be even stronger than him in every sense of the word.

It was frightening to imagine.

Seeing how distress Penny was getting from this, Kotaro decided to change the subject. He continued on to explain on who Belial was, he told her that much like himself Belial was an Ultraman much like him. He was a prodigy who was known throughout the Land of Light as one of its greatest warriors, and was known to be one of the greatest Ultras in the entire Space Garrison.

But one day Belial did the Unthinkable by trying to take the power of his home worlds life source, the Plasma Spark. However it didn't go as Belial intended as not only did the power prove to much for him to handle, but for attempting to take the power for himself he was banished from his home as well.

Kotaro Explained that if Belial had removed the Plasma Spark from its chamber, and take it for himself, all life on his home world would've died, as it was only because of the Plasma Spark that their world didn't freeze from the cold of outer space. That's why Belial was exiled, not just because of his desire for power but because if he had succeeded he would've eneded up dooming everyone on his home to a cold and frozen fate.

And that's when met Rayblood.

Rayblood had took Belial's exile as an opportunity to accomplish his goals, and had merged himself with the Ultra Turning him from a warrior of light to a warrior of darkness.

The Image or the Dark Ultra was truly something out a nightmare when Kotaro showed it to her with the image sphere. Belial was a muscular ultra with a body that was pitch black with hellish red marks all across him. In the center of his chest was a blue crystal, which Kotaro explained was color timer, that was a sickly dark purple in color. And his hands ended in long sharp claw-like talons. But the truly the most notable of all his features were his eyes, large and curved and glowed a hellish red. And they burned with only one singular emotion.

**RAGE.**

'He... looks like a Grimm.' Penny couldn't help but think to herself, as the similarities were rather close to each other.

From there Kotaro went on to Explain that Rayblood had also given Belial his own Battlenizer known as the Giga-Battlenizer, a more powerful version of any Battlenizer as it could let him control and summon over a hundred monsters at once. A perfect tool for his newfound powers.

He then showed Penny an image of the weapon, it was a staff that was a dark in color and had two clubs attached at each end that were highlighted with little blue lights.

From there, Belial returned to the land of light with an entire army of Kaiju at his command. He would have destroyed the Land of Light if not for the arrival of Ultraman King.

King as Kotaro described was the most powerful being in all the Universe. So great were his abilities, that he could restore the dead back to life, and prevent universe destroying catastrophes with nothing but his sheer energy alone.

Even from just seeing the image of the ancient Ultra, Penny couldn't help but feel awed about him. "He sounds amazing! and he's the one who sent you here to Remnant?" she asked.

"You better believe it." Kotaro confirmed as he looked back to all the time he spent training with the Legendary Ultraman. King was every bit as amazing as his own father made him out to be when he was younger, and even then that didn't even begin to describe how amazing he was.

"Wow... so what happened next" Penny asked as she was really getting into this tale.

From there he explained that king used his powers to trap Belial in his own prison, locking away the evil Ultra for all eternity. And sure enough over time the damage that Belial caused became undone and peace had returned to the Land of Light once more.

"Its kind of sad though when you think about it. In his desire to get stronger he had lost everything he had and ended up being turned into a monster himself. Believe it or not my father actually was very close friends with him." He said.

Penny perked up a little more from that bit of information, "Your Father was friends with Belial?"

"Oh yeah, very close really! Dad always talked about the things they accomplished together whenever it was brought Up."

Now Really interested Penny then asked, "So who is your father Kotaro?". However when she asked that question Kotaro then looked like he became rather embarrassed about something.

"Uh well, that's the thing... my Father is... well... the Supreme commander of the Space garrison along with my Mother."

"Really?!" Penny said in shock! Not expecting that bit of information for one moment, "But wouldn't that mean in some relevance to hierarchy, with them being your parents, Would that make you a Prince?"

"Uh well, i wouldn't say it like that but i guess that's one way to look at it. My parents, Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, said they saw great potential in me when i was very young. And ever since then they trained me to be the strongest Ultraman ever, something I did my best to live up to" He said as he showed her an image from the sphere again as it showed two different Ultras.

The first was a Male Ultra who had a Muscular build, and his body was red and silver in color and he also had a sideburns running down his face, and had yellow, almond-shaped dome eyes. And around his waist was a silver belt with a large buckle. The most striking feature about him though were the large pair of horns on his head.

The second Ultra was a female, she had a very elegant look and much like her husband she was also red and silver in color as well as the same kind of eyes as well. She she had six metal orbs running down the center of her torso that went from biggest to smallest from the top, and she had a blue wristband on her left arm. She also had a crest on her head and a pair of pigtails on her head.

"Well there you have it, the truth of who i am and The story of my people." Kotaro said as he willed sway the sphere in his hands. And now he waited to see how Penny would react from what he told her.

Penny remained quiet for a moment, adopting a look on her face as she took the time to absorb everything she has just learned, "It's all so incredible. everything about this is so unbelievable but somehow i know your telling the truth." she said, before she looked back up and gave him her usual happy smile that he was familiar with.

"But I'm happy that you told all of this, I honestly think that it's so incredible how our friendship is so out of this world!" she said without a hint of any ill will, which honestly made the Ultra really happy that Penny accepts him for what his is.

As well as earning a bit of a laugh at her unintended pun.

With everything being said between them now though, the two decided it was time to Go to bed and called it a night.

* * *

**Flashback End.**

* * *

Now it was morning on the next day. And the Two of them decided it was time to be on the move again.

"Say Penny?"

"Yes Friend Kotaro?" Said Penny as she took a moment away from doing a diagnostics run on herself.

"I'm just going on a whim here but, you wouldn't happen to have an internal map or anything would you?" he asked, while he did take the time to read over Penny's blueprints he hasn't gotten that far on them yet. So it would be essential and beneficial for the both of them to learn as much about Penny's design as possible. "I figured that if you do have one we could figure out where we are and hopefully find a settlement somewhere."

Penny adopted a thinking look as she began looking through her systems. And after a brief moment of searching she perked up smiling, "Oh, yes i do! From what i can tell we're not that far from Argus actually."

"Argus?"

"Argus is a port city in the northern region of the Kingdom of Mistral, and acts as the major trading center between the continents of Anima and Solitas. It is one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant." Penny explained to him, "so we are really fortunate that it's close by."

"Indeed it is. So how far is it from here?" Kotaro asked, the sooner they were out of these woods the better.

Taking a moment to check, Penny gave her verdict. "I calculate that the distance from our position in this cave to be roughly over 100 miles from here. If we leave now we may get there in two or three days."

"Then let's not waste any time getting there. Let's move out Penny." Kotaro said.

"Right away!" Penny jumped as she quickly began following the Ultra.

And so our heroes where on the move together for the first time. Their destination, Argus.

* * *

**Two Days Later.**

* * *

It had been over two days since the unlikely duo have been walking.

All through that time nothing to uneventful happened and our heroes were almost To the city of argus.

Other than the first Grimm encounter that the two experienced.

It was during the first day on their travels did they encounter a Farm on their way to Argus, However Instead of finding living people like they expected it turned out the residents were all dead.

The most Mysterious thing about their deaths though were two facts. Firstly, nothing was destroyed and the people all died in their beds without a scratch. It was only when they found the estate's founder journal, which used to be owned by a man named Bartleby, did they discover the cause of everyone's deaths in the estate.

The Apathy.

From what Penny described of them, from her personal Grimmology Index stored in her memory, the Apathy were a breed of rather dangerous Grimm, and for good reason too.

What made them so dangerous was the fact that while they were slow and not particularly strong as most others of their kind, they had the dangerous ability to sap away the will to live from living creatures. A rather dangerous ability that was the cause of everyone in Bartleby's estate to perish.

From what they learned from the Journal, Bartleby had caught two of them in an attempt to cut costs on Huntsman protection against Grimm by keeping the estate calm. Unfortunately, the rest of pack followed the two he caught to the farm, draining the will to live from the entire estate, hence why everyone died in their beds.

Needless to say it didn't take long for the two to find whatever flammable liquids they could get on the farm, throw them down into the underground areas where the monsters rested, and set fire to the entire lot of them.

It was a much safer way to destroy them rather than going down into their lair instead.

After making sure that those beasts were all dead, Kotaro and Penny buried the estate's residents and went on the move again.

Penny had been rather down after the whole ordeal. Mainly because it was the first time seeing someone's dead body before. Fortunately Kotaro was able to help cheer the robot girl back up to her more chipper mood and all was right again.

Which brings us to now, as our two travelers are finally arriving near Argus.

"It's not much farther, we should be seeing the city just up ahead over this hill," Said Kotaro as he walked beside a now very excited Penny. The Robot Girl currently having more hop in her step than usual. Which was good because it meant she recovered from the experience from two days ago.

"Oh~ this is so exciting! My first time in a actual city, I can't wait to see what we'll find in Argus," Penny said as was already picturing all the fun she and Kotaro will have at the city. " We could do all sorts of fun things in Argus, maybe make some new friends too! Oh i'm so excited i think i could short circuit!"

"It is rather exciting" Kotaro admitted as he watched Penny bounce about with a chipper smile. And as he watched Penny as she bounced in every step, he wondered how anyone would want to turn such a free spirit into a tool of war.

The very idea was sacrilege!

"Oh I can't wait! What do you think we should do first when we arrive?" Penny asked as she looked over to Kotaro.

"Well first order of business is to find somewhere to stay for the night, then we can figure out what to do from there. I rather we take a long rest somewhere more comfortable before anything else. Especially after what we've experienced not to long before." He said as a grim look came to his face.

Penny knew what he was talking about and the two came to a sudden halt as they both looked down to the ground.

The Gynoid would be lying if she said that she still wasn't bothered by seeing those poor peoples lifeless corpses and that didn't bother Her still.

She may look like a mature young woman but she was still only just born only recently. She was still experiencing everythingbthe world had to offer her. And Death was still a new thing to her, even if she understood that it was just natural part of life.

But that still doesn't mean it didn't bother her.

Seeing her distress, Kotaro put a hand on her shoulder making the robot girl look up to him, "Hey don't worry. We did what we could and made sure that nothing liked that would ever happen to anyone else" he said reassuringly. "All we can do now move on, so don't be so down."

Penny just smiled at his words as she returned to her optimistic behavior again. "Thank you Kotaro." she said

"Don't mention it Penny," the Ultra said as he Gave her a smile, "Now, what do you say we head down to Argus and go sight seeing?"

"Sensational!" Penny whooped, "This is going to be so much fu-"

**KRA-KOOM!**

At that moment though the sound of a massive explosion caught the both of them off guard. Taking a brief moment to look at each other they quickly made their way up the hill just in time to see A shocking sight!

For there, out in the distance was the city of Argus.

And it was under attack by an entire horde of Grimm.

And all of them were circling over one giant Grimm. It was a gigantic, bipedal, reptilian-like sea Grimm with four humanoid limbs and a long tail. It has four gills on each side of its neck and a collection of dorsal plates protruding from its back, with red webbing between each plate. It has a dolphin-like head with a mouth filled with sharp teeth and three yellow eyes on each side of the head. Like many other Grimm it has external ribs.

A Leviathan, and it's destination was Argus. Its intent, was ruin.

It would seem rest would have wait for now.

* * *

**And done. I know this seems like some kind of Interlude chapter and mostly you be right. **

**I just figured i make this chapter like to help fill most of you who aren't familiar with Ultraman and everything and help let you know what's what and everything.**

**anyway hope your excited for the next chapter because i promise you this, it's gonna be Epic.**


	5. The Battle for Argus!

**Once again, i do not own Ultraman Taro or RWBY. ****And i hope you enjoy this action packed chapter.**

**Also special thanks to fanfic writer ****brave kid and KaijuHobby on Tumblr. Both of them being a big help to me with the development of this fanfic.**

* * *

As the sounds of the Grimm roaring in the distance could be heard, our heroes were moving at top speed as they ran straight towards the city of Argus. Both of them quickly closing the distance they bad between where they had been on the hill to the city as they rushed in, ready to help whoever they can when they arrived.

Fortunately though, despite how bad things seemed, Penny told him that Argus was actually under the protection of an Atlas base that was constructed there to protect it from any Grimm incursions that popped up. Like right now for instance.

Currently from what they could make out as they were getting closer to Argus the area above the Leviathan was currently a dog fight as an entire fleet of Atlesian Airships, who were currently attacking any of the smaller Grimm which Penny had classified as Griffons and Sphinx, and blasted them out of the Sky.

And the Leviathan Itself was currently engaging what appeared to be an equally massive robot!

It was as tall as the Atlesian Military Base situated in Argus. It has a stocky build, with a rectangular cockpit and long, armored legs. Its left arm has a joint and a hand with two fingers and a thumb. Its right arm is a cannon with rotary slots, and a large blade is fitted to the back. All but one of the rotary slots in its right arm contains a form of Dust; the rotary slot without Dust is a missile pod.

Penny classified it as a Colossus. A military grade battle mech created to fight off massive hoards of Grimm or Titan-Class Grimm like the Leviathan.

Currently though it would seem for the most part of the conflict, no side was getting an advantage over the other as both the Grimm and the Atlas forces battled each other fiercely. Which only made the two move quicker than they already were moving.

"Got to say, when we where going to Argus i wasn't expecting to help save it as well!" Kotaro said as he sprinted across the landscape.

"We have to hurry!" Penny said as she was keeping up the pace with the Ultra, "while Argus is protected by an Atlesian forces they'll be to busy fighting the Leviathan than protecting the citizens from whatever smaller Grimm that break away from the battle to attack the city!"

"Then there's no time to waste, let's move!" and with that said the two bolted at top speed and entered the city. Prepared to fight off whatever came after the civilians as the battle in the cities waters raged on.

* * *

The City of Argus was a nice place to live. It was very well maintained and the community as very pleasant, it was all and all nice choice to pick out of if you wanted to settle down and have a family. And with the Argus Base keeping a watch out for Grimm it was relatively safe too.

All and all at the end of the day, it's a good place to live.

However this was not one of those days.

It had started off as a normal day earlier in the day. Everyone went about their normal routine and went about with their lives.

When suddenly later on in the day the Argus base sent off the alarm all across the city, and no sooner did it start blaring out a entire horde of Grimm came flying from the nearby forest and over the city. And to top it all off, they flew past the city and came flying towards a enormous Grimm that came bursting out of the ocean, and started heading towards the city.

The people panicked, and quickly began to head to the civilian shelters as the Argus base quickly mobilized against the creatures of Grimm.

Unfortunately some of the Grimm that were flying around during the conflict picked up on the negativity in the city. And roughly thirty of them, without any of their opposition knowing it, immediately broke away from the dogfight and dive-bombed directly towards Argus.

The citizens ran for their lives. The Grimm came down and attacked at anything that move, and ripped apart anything in their way. And all the while the Atlas force where to busy fighting for their lives and against the Grimm in the ocean to pull away and help.

Amongst these civilians that were making a break for it as the Grimm chased them down was a blond woman and her child.

She was a beautiful young woman with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wears an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side, and dark brown boots. In addition, she wears her wedding ring on her left hand and a bootlace necklace around her neck.

The child in her arms, who was a boy, was a rather cute infant with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white and blue long-sleeved shirt with denim overalls and white socks.

And currently right now, much like everyone else, they were both running for their lives!

As the blonde woman ran as fast as she could while carrying her crying child in her arms, she darted around and got quick glimpses of debris and other things being launched at everyone as the Grimm continued to rampage after all of them. Ready to rip them apart when they get a hold of them, a fact which only made the blonde quickly pick up the pace in order to get away from those monsters.

But in her haste to get to safety and save her child, she tripped and fell to her side. Groaning as she slowly got up, she made sure her baby was safe, and fortunately he wasn't hurt from the fall.

But at that moment a loud roar got her attention and she quickly looked just in time to see a Sphinx baring down towards them!

Knowing that the creature was about to end their lives she held her baby close and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the end to come in a form of fangs and claws.

But that moment!

***SHNCK!* *CRASH!***

Ever so slowly, after waiting a moment for their demise, did the blonde open her eyes. And much to her shock instead of seeing impending death, she saw the Grimm that was about to kill the both of them disintegrating as it's lifeless corpse was cur clean in half.

And then she saw the one who saved their lives.

It was none other than Penny. The robot girl stood protectively in front of the two of them as she activated her weapon 'Floating Array' and had ten swords hovering around her elegantly. She then turned around to face the two of them and gave them a kind smile as she bent down on one knee, "hello miss, have sustained any injuries?" she asked.

Snapping out of thoughts she said, "o-oh uh, no we're alright."

With that Penny just smiled and stood up as she faced the horde of Grimm still heading their way.

"Good, and don't worry miss." she said as she crouched down and the swords hovering around her shifted into striking position.

"I'm combat ready!"

And like that that the ginger haired girl dashed forward at impossible speed! She came upon the first Grimm, a Griffon, and slammed into it with incredible force and speed and tackling the Grimm and slamming it into another Sphinx! When she knocked them to the ground she quickly jumped up and maneuvered her swords and sent them flying down and impaled the two Grimm in vital areas killing them instantly!

She then came down fast and hard onto another Sphinx, crushing its head instantly when she brought both her feet down on it upon impact, and then quickly bent backwards to dodge a swipe from another Sphinx that attempted to dive-bomb her. Acting quickly as she ducked the girl grasped two of her swords in her hands and impaled the monster before cutting it in half and backflipping onto her feet as the Grimm's severed body disintegrated behind her.

As she righted herself up, Penny got into a fighting stance as the other Grimm, who realized how much of a threat she was, all diverted their attention away from the fleeing civilians on to her. Giving the people of Argus a chance to escape.

All the while the Blonde woman and her baby watched with awe and shock as this one girl decimated the Grimm so easily. Both of their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Both of them amazed by the incredible display of skill that she had.

However they was snapped out of their thoughts when a hand gently grabbed the blondes shoulder making her jump. She turned to see Kotaro bent down and giving her a smile as well "miss i suggest you evacuate now, it's not safe here," he said as he brandished some kind or advanced assault rifle that he was carrying. "Me and my partner can handle these beasts."

"Oh, Yes! Thank you!" the blonde woman said as she quickly got to her feet and dashed away, and giving him and Penny a silent thank you as she ran to safety.

Which left Kotaro and Penny alone with the Grimm.

Acting quickly Kotaro immediately pulled up his rifle and charged into the fray, popping off three of the Grimm that Penny was fighting. Taking notice of him several of the Grimm charged at him with the intent to kill. Only to be shot dead one after another.

When the final Grimm got close though it started swiping and snapping at Kotaro with its claws and fangs! But Kotaro dodge every strike before throwing his gun into the air and then delivered three powerful strikes to the Grimm's chest shattering its ribcage from the powerful blows. He then finished the Grimm off by lifting his foot up high and brought his heel down onto it's bone plated head, causing it to cave in from impact and killing it.

When the Grimm hit the ground he then caught his weapon and fired some shots at a Grimm that was about to pounce on Penny from behind and killing it. Penny looked behind her just in time to see Kotaro put himself behind her as the remaining Grimm surrounded them

"Okay Penny, Let's send these guys packing!" Kotaro said as he took aim.

"But Grimm don't have any belongings to pack," said Penny as she glanced back to Kotaro confused.

"That was a Metaphor Penny."

"Oh, Okay!"

And just like that the Grimm rushed at them! Both Kotaro and Penny were back to back with each other as Kotaro fired his rifle while Penny converted her swords into guns and started shooting at the monsters as well. The two of them dropping Grimm left and right as they fought side by side.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

* * *

Caroline Cordovin was considered many things.

A special operative, a fearless commander, a fanatical Atlas supporter, and the commander of the Argus base. Many things.

Right now though what she is at this moment, is someone fighting a Giant Grimm in an equally giant robot mech.

Things had started off normal at the Argus base for all it's staff. Everyone of the soldiers made sure everything was in order and all the equipment was well maintained. But then the communications systems radar picked up something, and before they knew it they were up to their necks with Grimm.

Acting quickly, all available staff and soldiers immediately went to their battle stations as pilots hopped in Atlesian ships and began firing at the flying Grimm from the air.

But while their firepower worked against the smaller Grimm, their weapons proved ineffective against the Leviathan.

Cordovin meanwhile decided to take on the Leviathan Grimm directly by piloting the Colossus battle mech that was stationed at the Argus base for emergencies such as this.

Also admittedly her pride wouldn't allow anything else if she wasn't inside the mech and fighting the Leviathan herself.

She still had the best intentions in mind though regardless.

By the time she managed to mobilize the Colossus the Leviathan had already taken out one of the three protective hard light force-fields that had been deployed in an attempt to slow it down. But the creature had proven it's might when it shot a powerful energy blast from its mouth. It only took a single shot for it to destroy the first wall.

Luckily Cordovin had arrived on time to stop the Grimm by firing a beam of ice dust from the rotary canon on its right arm. Taking the advantage of the now less maneuverable Grimm Cordovin took a running charge before slamming the Grimm to the ground. Which was rather impressive considering how much bigger the Grimm was to the Colossus.

Afterwards the giant robot then preceded to delivery punch after punch to the monster's face before the Grimm shook it off and got back to its feet, and then let out an angry roar at it's opponent.

From inside her cockpit Cordovin could only smirk, "HA! I will not be intimidated by you monster! I'll show you what the true might of Atlas is!"

And so it went on like that for ten minutes now, both the large Grimm and the Battle-Mech delivering one blow after the other.

The Leviathan using it's larger size and deadly breath attack on multiple occasions. Along with using it's brute Strength in an attempt to destroy it's foe, swinging its tail with sudden twists at the mech, forcing Cordovin to duck out of the way. As well as block and dodge any strikes that the sea monster attempted to kill her with.

But Cordovin was managing to hold her own. Mostly thanks to the shielding and weapons systems that the Colossus came equipped with and let out barrage after barrage of missiles at the beast and fired different types of dust blasts from the arm cannon, before deciding to move in close.

As the two charged each other again, the Colossus's left hand suddenly shifted into a drill and tore a large gash in the Leviathans side as soon as they closed the distance.

The Massive Grimm let out a cry of pain as it jumped back, it's wound letting off pitch black smoke as it growled out in a mixture of pain and anger. And all the while Cordovin could be heard laughing from the speakers installed in the giant mech.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the base things were going on much differently than you would think in a situation like this.

For starters instead of doing their job, the remaining staff inside the communications tower were all gathered around the open window watching the two giants fighting each other like it was some kind of wrestling match.

"Do you see now beast?" Cordovin's voice spoke through the communications system, "Surely some where in that primitive mind of yours you can see the might that our glorious kingdom can offer yes?!" she declared with pride in her voice.

The soldiers watching whooped and hollered at the declaration as they cheered their commander on as she battled the leviathan.

However as they watched the battle outside like some kind of show, they failed to notice something.

Not five feet away from them was the communications radar. And as its sonar kept itself in operation, two new and very big blips appeared on the screen.

* * *

Back at the fight it would seem that the battle was about to reach a conclusion. The Atlas ships were mopping up what was left of the Flying Grimm and Cordovin was about to deliver the final blow. Her mech charging up one final shot as she took aim at the Leviathan.

"I Admit, for a Grimm you fought well" She said as the targeting system locked on to its target, "But we all must go eventually."

And like that the Colossus raised up its canon arm, the chamber already charging up with dust.

The soldiers and any civilians who were not in the shelters all watched cheering as the danger that had been threatening them was about to come to and end.

Or so they thought.

Because at that moment, just as the final shot was about to be fired something burst straight out of the water and slammed into the Colossus, tackling it to the ground!

And what it was could only be described as a monster in every sense of the word.

It was a sea monster. Over 68m in height though it seemed to stand hunched over. It's appearance was something akin to a massive green fish-like reptile creature that stood up bipedal on two legs. Its arms which had fins on them ended with webbed clawed hands, and its webbed feet ended in claws as well. The head was like that of an actual fish and had a head fin on it, and its mouth had red lips and was filled with sharp razor fangs. Its body was also covered in spines like that of a porcupine. But the most striking feature were its piercing yellow eyes.

And from where they were in the city, Kotaro and Penny, who had dispatched the Grimm they were fighting, looked on in shock as the monstrous sea creature pinned the Colossus to the ground and let out a guttural aquatic roar.

"What is that creature?!" Penny exclaimed in shock, quickly searching through her database for any information on the sea monster. Only to come up with nothing in her records on what it was.

Kotaro meanwhile had adopted a shocked look at what he was seeing. The Ultra hardly believing what he saw as It was impossible, and yet there it was right in Argus' waters.

But soon enough he began to adopt a more serious look as he stared at the monster, "That Penny is King Guesra. A Kaiju!"

* * *

**Kaiju Analyzer**

**Sea Monster Kaiju King Guesra**

**Tier: Mid Tier 2**

**This Kaiju is actually a subspecies of the original Guesra Kaiju, and it is no doubt much stronger as well.**

**Originally, the Guesra was a Brazilian lizard species whose purpose is to scare off pests from interrupting cacao beans. However one Guesra egg accidentally carried along into a delivery cacao ship by accident. As Guesra hatched, it felled into the local ports sea waters, which at that time was polluted, and mutated it into a giant monster. And the creature grew bigger over time and developed into an entire species of amphibious Kaiju.**

**When fighting this Kaiju one must beware of its Shocking Venom attack that is generated from its barb-like spines.**

**If one is to truly any damage to the Kaiju, it is recommended to destroy the fin on King Guesra's head. The fin is the source of the monsters venom, and destroying or removing it can not only cause great pain but may also kill the monster as well.**

* * *

Penny looked to Kotaro with shock written all over her face. She remembered all the things that the Ultra had described to her about Kaiju before. But this was the first time in her life that she'd ever seen one.

Clearly the tales weren't enough to describe these creatures.

Another roar caught the two's attention as they looked back to the battle, and both of them could only watch as King Guesra clamped down on the Colossuses arm-cannon with its fangs. And in one jerking motion ripped the entire arm off it's socket before crushing it in it's jaws with a loud metallic crunch.

But the Kaiju wasn't done yet! Because as it spat out the destroyed limb it then grabbed the damaged mech in it's webbed hands and picked it up over its head! roaring all the while as it threw the battle-mech.

The mech was sent flying as it crashed into Argus base with a resonating boom. Before it laid motionlessly on its side sparking from the damaged inflicted on it.

Seeing its prey not getting up King Guesra let out a roar of victory.

"Kotaro what do we do? If that monster monster makes it into the City...!" Penny said as her mind already calculated the damage the sea monster would do if it got pass the barriers, and the already existing damage percentage already went up by two-hundred percent.

And if the defeat of the Colossus was anything to go by, the remaining forces wouldn't stand a chance.

However before Kotaro could respond another all to familiar roar caught everyone's attention.

It was the Leviathan! The massive sea Grimm let out another shriek as it stared down King Guesra. The Kaiju suddenly shifted it's attention to the Grimm before letting out a roar of its own at the creature of darkness. Both of them looked like they were getting ready to rip each other apart.

"Are they going to fight each other?" Penny asked, naturally though this didn't come off as much as a surprise to either of them.

From what she knew of Grimm was that despite their natural destructive nature, they still acted like most natural wildlife in terms of instincts. The Leviathan possibly saw the Kaiju as a invasive species encroaching on its territory.

Suddenly the Leviathan charged forward, seemingly ignoring its own injuries as it charged King Guesra with a loud shriek. And King Guesra charged as well in turn, quickly closing the distance with it's new foe. But before they two could collide, something else came shrieking out if the water!

Before the Leviathan could even react it was blindsided when something massive burst out of the water and sucker punched it. The force of the blow was so great it sent the wounded Grimm crashing to the ground.

And much to everyone who witnessed the sudden surprise attack shock, the assailant was another Kaiju!

Much Like King Guesra it was also some kind of sea monster. But that's where the similarities ended. It was over 48m in height. And running across its body where yellow fins from its legs, to its back, and also three on its head acting like a segmented crest. its arms which where fin-like as well as its feet ended in sharp claws. And there where blue marks all across areas of its body. its mouth was long and needle like and at the tip of both the top and lower jaw was a single fang. And its eyes were burning red.

* * *

**Kaiju Analyzer**

**Giant-fish Monster Kaiju Zoa Muruchi**

**Tier: Mid Tier 2**

**This Aquatic Kaiju is known for its incredibly fierce and aggressive nature. So much so that other races in the universe have been known to capture them and use them for intergalactic attack beasts, releasing them onto an unsuspecting world and letting them wreak havoc wherever they're released.**

**Strong and fiercely temperamental, this Kaiju is not to be trifled with. Its most dangerous ability is its Energy Beam attack, a powerful missile-strength heat beam fired from its mouth.**

* * *

Zoa Muruchi let out a fierce shriek like roar as if attacked the Leviathan. The fish Kaiju brutally and ferociously beating the massive Grimm into the ground as it attacked.

King Guesra meanwhile was surprised by this sudden intervention, however its surprise soon shifted to anger when a barrage of missiles struck it from behind. Whirling around with an angry cry it looked up to see the remaining Atlas forces in their ships gunning down towards it, firing everything they had left at the monster in a last ditch effort to defeat them.

On their approach though, King Guesra suddenly let out a loud roar as the spines across its body began to crackle and surge with electricity. And fired its Shocking Venom attack at them. The spines shot forward like machine gun bullets, each one electrified with thousands of volts as they flew outward. The Soldiers barely had time to pull away from the hail fire of giant spines. Others weren't so lucky as they were hit and ejected from their exploding ships.

Back with the battle with the Leviathan and Zoa Muruchi, the Kaiju was effortlessly besting the wounded Grimm. Delivering blow for blow with its fin-like arms before suddenly twisting around and slammed its tail into the side of the Grimm's head, knocking it to the ground. And when the massive Grimm hit the ground Zoa Muruchi began to charge up its deadly Energy Beam. And then it fired it at the Leviathan, killing the Grimm as it exploded from impact.

Both monsters let out their own roars of victory from the defeat of their foes. But then they both suddenly shifted their attention to Argus. And then began making there way straight over to the city.

And this was all that was needed for Kotaro to spring into action.

"Penny stay here." He said as he handed her his gun. And then take off into a sprint straight towards the two Kaiju.

"Wait Kotaro! Where are you going?" Penny cried out to him.

"Someone has to stop those monsters from destroying Argus!" he cried back to her "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!"

And like that he ran off. Heading straight towards the two monsters with the intent to stop them.

At that point, Penny just watched as her first friend went rushing ahead straight towards the monsters. A worried look coming across her face as she clutched her hands together, "Please come back safely."

* * *

Kotaro kept running until he had gotten a good distance near the shoreline of the city, glaring down the two approaching Kaiju as they stomped their way towards the city.

And for a brief moment, the badge on his arm flashed and shined.

With a determined look in his eyes, Kotaro pulled off his badge and raised it up high. And cried out only one name!

"TARO!"

*Cue Ultraman Taro rise and theme here*

**Taro! Ultraman Number 6!**

Everything seemed to go dark for a brief moment, before an eruption of light appeared! And rising from the light, his hand stretched upward reaching out, Was Ultraman Taro!

The Ultra flew upward into the air! Then in a quick series of movements, he performed various spins and flips before shooting forward with his foot stretched out and delivered his famous **Swallow Kick**. Hitting Zoa Muruchi straight in the head and knocking the monster down before rolling away and getting to his feet.

And as the the two Kaiju quickly began to face their new foe, Taro got into his signature fighting stance, Ready to battle.

* * *

**Ultra Analyzer**

**Ultraman Taro.**

**Subtitle: Ultraman Number 6**

**Ultra level: 7**

**Born from both the supreme commanders of the Spade Garrison. Ultra Father and Ultra Mother, or by their real names Ken and Marie, Taro has shown to have great and vast potential to become the most powerful Ultraman ever.**

**A noticeable feature about him are his Ultra Horns which he inherited from his father. This special horns help and allow Taro to control, absorb, and harness practically a limitless amount of power and energy, something that helps him vastly with his already monstrous strength and power.**

**One of his most signature moves is his Storium Ray.**

* * *

Meanwhile with Penny, who had been helping any other civilians get to safety, the Gynoid couldn't help but feel stunned by seeing her friends true form.

His body was red and silver in color along with a silver head, with a pair of horns and a fin-like crest. his uper torso had a form of protective armor, with a glowing blue gem in the center of his chest. And his eyes where gold much like the rest of his species. finally he had some kind of crown like brace on his left wrist and a flowing white mantle resembling a scarf.

Penny felt amazed by her friends actual appearance. And from what her sensors were telling her his whole body generated incredible power. It was incredible!

Though she had to admit that Taro neglected to tell her how big his race was. Considering the Ultraman was over 53m in height.

She was snapped out of her awed shock from another roar from the Kaiju, the two giant monsters suddenly charging forward with the intent of ripping apart their new opponent. But Taro charged forward at incredible speed and slammed into Zoa Muruchi. He then Quickly grasped the monster in a tight grip before Judo-throwing the beast over his shoulder. The fish Kaiju hit the ground hard as it was thrown a good distance from the throw.

**There's the Father of Ultra!**

**There's the Mother of Ultra!  
**

**And here before us stands Taro!**

Taro quickly turned to face King Guesra. He quicly dodged and blocked some strikes that the monster attempted to hit him with. And then he retaliated by delivering two haymakers to each side of the monsters head causing it to stagger back, and then jumped up before delivering a powerful karate chop to the monsters shoulder. The impact was so fast and quick the friction actually generated sparks, and King Guesra let out a roar of pain.

**Look to the sky, look to the stars, look to the cosmos!  
**

**Behold the red flame shooting towards us!**

Suddenly Zoa Muruchi came charging up from behind. But as the beast closed the distance from the Ultra, Taro the quickly delivered a torrent of machine gun punches to the monster. But Zoa Muruchi managed to stop the torrent of punches before delivering some powerful blows to Taro's chest. But the strikes didn't even faze the Ultra before he delivered another torrent of machine gun blows, and then sent the Kaiju sprawling to the ground he he gave it one last hard punch to the face.

But then King Guesra suddenly tackled the Ultra to the ground! The two then began rolling around as they both tried to pin each other. However Taro soon found himself pinned by the monster and had to quickly move his head to dodge every time the Kaiju tried to take a bite out of him.

**When the World is threatened**

**The badge on his arm will shine bright!  
**

**Taro takes to the skies!  
**

**Taro fights to save our lives!**

But Taro was quick to get the monster off him when he managed to get his legs free and plant both feet on the monsters stomach before giving a powerful push. Sending King Guesra flying with one good shove.

Then he twisted around and delivered a powerful kick to Zoa Muruchi's throat when the Kaiju came charging at him again.

**Taro, Taro, Taro!**

**Ultraman Taro!**

Now extremely angry from all the hits its been getting, Zoa Muruchi began to charge up its Energy Beam. And on the other side of him, Taro noticed King Guesra charging up its own Shocking Venom attack. The spines crackling with electricity as it prepared to fire.

Taking notice on how both Kaiju had surrounded him Taro acted fast and did the only thing that came to mind.

He Jumped!

And not a moment too soon, for as soon as he jumped upward the two Kaiju shot out their attacks and completely missed him. And ended up hitting each other instead. Both monsters letting out shrieks of pain.

**The Father of Ultra has come to us,  
**

**The Mother of Ultra has come to us,  
**

**And now Taro has come to save us!**

As Taro landed on his feet he immediately rushed forward to his opponents.

It was time to end this.

He quickly rushed up to King Guesra and delivered more powerful kicks and punches to the creature. Before delivering a powerful uppercut. Finally he grabbed the one thing that would truly cause some serious damage to the beast. He grabbed its head fin and with one quick yank ripped it right off the monster's head, electing a shriek of agony from the monster.

King Guesra continued to cry out in pain and Taro watched as it began to slowly sink into the water. Before long the sounds of roars from the monster soon vanished. As its lifeless corpse began to sink into the bottom.

**What is that? Is that our enemy? What could it be?!  
**

**These mysterious invaders are attacking our home!**

Now with one enemy defeated Taro quickly delivered his Attention back to Zoa Muruchi. The Ultra proceeded to run forward and jump up and deliver a powerful chop to the monsters head and raked it down the middle. Staring sparks as it went.

He then began to perform various spin punches, dishing out three of them before performing a roundhouse kick to the monsters side and knocking it down once again. Not done yet Taro quickly rushed up and grabbed the Kaiju before lifting it above his head with incredible ease and threw it. It's massive body making a loud boom as it fell and hit the ground

**When he needs power to keep us safe,**

**The badge on his arm will shine bright!**

And as the Kaiju staggered staggered to its feet, Taro decided to finish this here and now.

**Taro takes to the skies!  
**

**Taro fights to save our lives!  
**

**Taro, Taro, Taro!  
**

**Ultraman Taro!**

Raising his Right hand above him, his hand shined and flashed for a breath moment as he laced his left hand with his right. Then he closed his hands into fist as he brought his arms down and tucked them tightly to his side. As his whole body shined and glowed briefly with rainbow colored energy as power seem to flow in and out of him.

And as he brought his arms up with his right hand placed flat against his left knuckle, bringing his arms into a T shape, He cried out only one thing.

"Storium Ray!"

And a Powerful beam of rainbow colored energy shot out of his arms!

The Ray blast shot forward with such incredible power it actually created shockwaves and rended the seas as it shot forward! And as the attack struck Zoa Muruchi the monster didn't even have time to scream as it outright exploded!

And just like that. The battle for Argus was over.

Taro's posture relaxed with the battle's end. The Ultra more than glad that the battle was over and Argus and its people where safe.

However at that moment something caught the Ultras attention, a loud sound coming from behind him. He turned around to see what it was and was mildly surprised by what he saw next.

The sound he was hearing was cheering! Everyone in Argus had come out from where they managed to escape the Grimm and had all begun to cheer out to him. All of them showing their appreciation for him for saving their lives.

To that Taro just nodded to them. And he looked up before "Shuwatch!" he took off into the air. Leaving just as mysteriously as he came as he flew up into the distance. Before completely disappearing from sight.

* * *

Penny all the meanwhile had witnessed the whole event took place from start to finished from her viewpoint away from the crowd of cheering people. The Gynoid completely amazed by what she had witnessed. However before she could worry about how Taro seemingly disappeared as he flew away.

"Hey! Hey Penny!" a sudden and all to familiar voice called out to her.

And Penny was overjoyed when she looked over to see Kotaro running towards her. Waving and smiling as he approached. At that moment Penny suddenly darted forward and quickly closed the distance between the both of them. And then proceeded to give him a bone breaking hug as she outright glomped him out joy.

"Kotaro that was incredible!" she said as she hugged him tightly, "you defeated those monsters and saved the city! It was absolutely sensational!"

Kotaro just smiled back as he returned the hug, "just doing what i was trained for Penny. After all its an Ultras duty to help others," he said as the two locked eyes together "but remember, no one must know about who i really am. So this must remain our secret." he said with the upmost seriousness in his tone of voice.

Initially confused, Penny just titled her head. not understanding why he was asking her that, "But how come?" she asked.

"You have to understand Penny. People can't know who i really am and where i come from. Chances are they moght not respond to it very well." he explained to her, "can i trust you to keep this between us?"

Penny just smiled as she pulled away and gave him a salute, "Don't worry friend Kotaro, I'm great at keeping secrets! You can trust me."

"But you never had to keep a secret before," Kotaro pointed out.

"Which only proves my point! Don't worry, i promise not to tell a soul!" She said with the same happy smile she always gave him. Which just made Kotaro smile.

"Thank you Penny." he said, "Now. Since things are gonna calm down soon, how about we go sightseeing liked i promised?"

"Sensational!" Penny said as she raised her hand up with a little hop.

And like that the two went on their way as they began to explore everything that the city of Argus had to offer. No one none the wiser about who the two really are or how big of a role they'll both play in what is to come.

But all the while though as they walked together, Kotaro couldn't help but think of something now that the city was safe.

'King Guesura and Zoa Muruchi appearing on this world? What's going on?' he thought to himself. Only now realizing that the world of Remnant might be in more danger than he originally thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Argus base, Cordovin was quickly making her way to her office.

The special agent had thankfully managed to come out with only minor injuries. But when her own staff pulled her out of the cockpit She was bared witnessed to the Battle between Taro and the Two Kaiju. never before in her life had she ever witnessed anything like the battle between the Ultra and the two monsters.

Needless to say the moment the fight ended and Taro took the skies and disappeared did Cordovin make her move as she dashed to her office.

When she sat down she turned on the emergency communications system and speed dialed a single number. And when someone on the line picked up she had only this to say.

"This is Special Agent Cordovin of the Argus Base requesting an immediate word with General Ironwood," she said with complete discipline in her voice. "He's going to want to hear what I have to tell him."

* * *

**And Boom! Done! **

**This was officially the longest chapter i had to write yet and i couldn't feel more accomplished by getting this finished.**

**Also the Ultra/Kaiju analyzer is a little something i thought you would all like just in case your wondering.**

**Anyway i hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and are excited for whenever i get thee next one out. Until then see you around.**

**Cao.**


	6. Argus Battle Aftermath

**And back with another chapter. And again i don't own either of these franchises and they belong to their respective owners.**

**Also for those who don't understand the tier system, it was made by one of the People who helps me with this. KaijuHobby on tumblr. he came up with the system and said i could use it for my fanfic.**

**Essentially the system is a power scaling for all creatures. I put it in here to help you understand what kind of threat level the enemies our heroes will face are.**

**Here are some examples he made to help understand a better way to scale and understand it.**

**Tier 1: Mostly just Giant animals with no special abilities**

**Low Tier 1: Litra**

**Mid Tier 1: Skullcrawler/ Kamacuras**

**High Tier 1: Kumonga/ Kong/ Skull Devil**

**Tier 2: Vanilla Kaiju**

**Low Tier 2: The Average Ultraman Alien/ Gubiras**

**Mid Tier 2: The Average Showa Godzilla/ The Average Ultra Kaiju like Gomora**

**High Tier 2: King Joe/ Zetton**

**Tier 3: Upper Kaiju (Usually the minibosses of Ultraman Series)**

**Low Tier 3: Galactron/ The Average Heisei and New Gen Ultraman**

**Mid Tier 3: The Average Heisei and Millennium Godzilla/ EX Gomora/ The Average Super Form Ultraman**

**High Tier 3: Maga Orochi/ EX Zetton**

**Tier 4: Non Vanilla Kaiju (Has some sort of ridiculous physical stat or stats, usually final or movie bosses of Ultraman)**

**Low Tier 4: EX Tyrant/ Destroyah**

**Mid Tier 4: Etalgar/ The Average 6 Ultra Brothers member**

**High Tier 4: Alien Empera**

**Tier 5: Kaiju with Hax abilities (Beings with at least one hax ability, but it gets a little bit wonky here to scale within Tier 5 cause we're not sure how each hax ability will react to one another would sometimes result in a stalemate)**

**For example can MTO absorb Dark Lugiel's Spark Doll Transformation Beam, if it could then MTO wins, if not, Dark Lugiel wins etc**

**Low Tier 5: Maga Tano Orochi (weakness)/ Dark Lugiel**

**Mid Tier 5: EX Tyrant Deathborn (without access to sunlight)/ Ultraman Taro**

**High Tier 5: Grand King**

**Tier 6: Conditional Invincibility (Ridiculous Stats + Implied Invincibility [will explain this later] and really only one known way to stop them)**

**(Does not have a differentiated tier divide like the previous 5 Tiers as aren't many entries here in the first place)**

**Super Taro (Youre basically taking all the abilities of the Ultra Brothers and stuffing all of them into one dude and literally the only way u can take him is to somehow make him defuse first)**

**Enhanced Super Grand King Spectre (Debatable due to the only way to deal damage to him is to first neutralize the space-time distortion which the only known way is to use a highly nuanced 'Holy elemental' device which currently only Victory Knight has access to)**

**Tier 7: Invincible until more information (Usually hypothetical beings are here or based on hype, usually the most powerful of the Ultra franchise comes here but were severely nerfed in the end)**

**Spacial Anomaly 3rd form Greeza aka 3rd form "unnerfed" Greeza**

**Stable Beryudora (Where Beryudora has full control as a complete fusion)**

**Legendary Tiered Ultras**

**On another note he also let me use the Ultra Level system.**

**The Ultra Level system is strictly for Ultras only. it's a better why to show how powerful an Ultra is with it's ranking system.**

**it follows like this.**

**L1: Base Level for most Ultraman **

**L2: Speed/Power Form **

**L3: Super Form **

**L4: Ultimate Form **

**L5: Movie Form **

**(Huge unknown gap in power)**

** L6: Ultra Brother Level**

** L7: Taro Level**

** (Huge Unknown Gap in Power) **

**L8: Ken/Belial Level**

** (Huge Unknown Gap in Power)**

** L9: Semi Legendary Ultras **

**L10: Legendary Ultras**

**Hopefully this helps you understand this stuff better.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

General James Ironwood was considered a lot of different things during his long career in the Atlas Military.

A Great commander, a headmaster, a good friend to others, and many other things as well.

And somebody who overreacts to things as well as being a self righteous hypocritical jackass like the rest of the people up in Atlas. Save for a few exceptions.

However right now though, what he was was somebody who currently just got the message about an entirely new kind of ballgame that's just been introduced to him.

Everything had started off normal today. All the soldiers under his command were doing their assigned jobs. There was no indication of any recent Grimm activity. And everything was seemingly turning out as a seemingly calm and normal day in Atlas, as well as Mantle.

But then later on Did he get an emergency transmission from the base that was placed in Argus. Straight from Special Agent Cordovin herself.

Answering the line to see what she wanted, it was only then did the old agent started off formal at first. Only to go straight into full blown ranting when she started to make her report. Ironwood was initially confused as to why the fanatical agent was acting so out of character before she sent him some footage about a Grimm incursion that had happened earlier in the day.

From the start it would seem like the staff stationed in the base had dealt with the situation rather well.

Though he had to admit even he was rather off put by Cordovin's fanaticism to her Kingdom, but regardless she handled herself and the Leviathan Grimm that had appeared rather effectively. And he watched as she was about to take care of the matter.

And that's when shit hit the fan hard.

Now to be honest, Ironwood was a rather battle hardened man. Who had earned his rank over the years by performing many accomplishments and going against various different threats.

So needless to say it would be very difficult to break his ironclad composure. But what he saw next didn't just break his composure. It outright shattered it!

Monsters. But not like the Grimm, no these creatures that suddenly came bursting out of the water were clearly something much worst. The first one easily ripping apart and tossing aside the Colossus Battle-Mech. The second one beating down the Leviathan with ease, before firing a beam of pure heat from its mouth. The first Kaiju then decimated the Atlesian ships that attempted to attack it.

By then both monsters turned their attention to the city and Ironwood was actually about to call in the entirety of the Atlas Military to deal with these creatures. Before he quickly remembered that this was a recording and somewhat relaxed.

Besides, what happened next explained why Argus was still on the map.

But it was none the less shocking. Possibly even more so if that was even possible at this point.

Out of nowhere, appearing in a flash of light was a giant!

Ironwood from that point could only watch as the Giant horned being fought both the monsters at once. And defeated both creatures with incredible skill and strength that only a Hunter or Huntress could accomplish. He defeated the first monster with ease. And the second one went down just as fast.

What was truly incredible was how the Giant finished the fight. It's whole body glowed with rainbow colored light before firing a beam that had so much power not even the super computers in his office could fully fathom how powerful it was.

And just like that the giant took to the Sky and disappeared into the distance.

From there the general had to calm his nerves greatly. Too disgruntled to even bother listening to Cordovin's ramblings. Regardless before she could even continue he hung up to ponder and thin to himself. Everything about the whole situation didn't sit well with him. The Grimm where bad enough, among other things. But now this? it was all to much even for him.

Roughly an hour later did he decide to inform his most trusted allie. Ozpin, of Beacon Academy.

The moment the Headmaster's image appeared on the screen Ironwood wasted no time to show him the footage he had been shown.

And while his reaction seemed neutral compared to his, Ironwood could still see the shock hidden in his features. Which in on itself was extremely shocking to the general considering he's never even seen Ozpin get shocked.

Which showed how much of a big deal this was.

By the end of the footage Ozpin had slumped onto his desk with a deep pondering look on his face.

"Well?" Ironwood asked.

Ozpin said nothing for a brief moment as he took a deep breath and sighed. And after what felt like an eternity he finally spoked his mind, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Ironwood exclaimed as he got to his feet and had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I mean what i said," the old headmaster said as he took a sip of his coffee to calm his nerves. "I have seen and experienced many different things james. But this is new even for me."

And just like that, Ironwood soon realized the gravity of the situation. A new kind of threat that were clearly more dangerous than even Titan-Classed Grimm. And a Horned Giant that had come seemingly from nowhere and destroyed both creatures, that showed that they both could easily wipe out both high grade military equipment as well as a massive Grimm, with barley any effort at all.

"Dammit Ozpin this serious! If you don't have an Answer as much as I don't then we have to act immediately" Ironwood said as he already began to plan out their next move.

"James, you need to relax-"

"I'll relax when I find that there aren't anymore of those monsters out there somewhere on Remnant!" The general exclaimed.

"James!" Ozpin suddenly yelled, Getting Ironwood to stop in his panic. Making sure the general had his attention on him, Ozpin leaned back into his seat before speaking, "I understand that this is a serious situation right now. But getting all panicked about it will only make things worse." The old head master reasoned as he went on, "Right now our best course of action is to try prepare for any more threats like those monsters that appeared."

With this in mind Ironwood took a breath before sitting back into his char. The general still looking disgruntled by what he saw, but now looking much more relaxed.

"Your right. But I still say this is requires immediate action," He said as he then tapped a few buttons on the monitor. When he finished typing in the numbers, the images set on one single individual in the battle. The giant.

"More importantly though, what do we do about whoever, or whatever, this giant is" Ironwood asked.

Out of all the things this footage had shown him, the giant was still the biggest standpoint out of all of it. From the sheer size of him to the immense display of power, everything about this mysterious giant set off a lot of bells inside of the generals head. But what really stood out was the skill in combat he displayed. That fact stood out the most because the giant displayed was a clear sign of intelligence. And intelligence meant that whoever this giant was, he possibly had motives of his own.

Whether they were good or bad though had yet to be made clear.

Ozpin meanwhile examined the image of the giant thoroughly, before he finally speaking, "Well i can say for certain i haven't seen nothing like this mam before." He said as he scrolled through the various images taken of the horned stranger, " It's possible this is a semblance of some kind."

"Ozpin if that were really the case then we would've been seeing whoever this is long ago," Ironwood reasoned. "No. Something about this giant is different from anything we've seen. Almost... alien even."

"Well whatever the case he's clearly shown that he's not an enemy. If his battle with those creatures is anything to go by." said Ozpin.

"So it would seem." Ironwood said.

However both of them had the same thoughts on one thing. If it is true that whoever this stranger is truly was an ally of some some kind, then how was he able to obtain the power he had.

And could he be asked to join their side.

Ironwood just sighed before speaking again, "Regardless though I'm going to prepare the atlas military for another possible incursion of those monsters. For your sake I suggest you do the same and prepare like i will," he suggested.

Ozpin only just nodded in agreement and the screen shut off ending the call. Which left Ironwood alone in his office with his thoughts.

First thing that needed to be done was to inform all of the other major kingdoms of this possible new threat. Chances are that there were possibly more of those monsters out there somewhere, and it would be best to inform all cities and settlements of any possibles attacks from such creatures.

Secondly was to get all forces of the Atlas military ready for mobilization from the kingdom and all Atlesian bases. If any more of those giant creatures do appear then everyone needed to be ready to face them. And hopefully they'll be ready for such conflicts.

The General was about to make calls and give out orders when suddenly his intercom system went off.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of something important here," Ironwood said.

"Sorry General Ironwood sir, but Special Operative Schnee is here to see you," said a soldier over the line.

Upon hearing the name of his most trusted soldier Ironwood relaxed, "send her in" he said.

Putting the alert for the creatures that appeared in Argus for a moment, Ironwood waited for the Special Agent to enter through the elevator. And after a brief moment did the elevator reached his office with a resounding ding, and a rather beautiful woman stepped through.

She was a tall and fair-skinned young woman with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, high on the left side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder. Her attire is colored navy blue, white, and gray, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that have garters incorporated into them.

This was Winter Schnee. Former Heir to the Schnee Dust Company and General Ironwood's right hand woman.

Making her way in Winter stood in front of Ironwood and gave a curt salute to him, "Special Agent Winter Schnee reporting sir." She said with a formal and respectful tone of voice.

"At ease" said Ironwood, making her relax slightly. "Winter I'm sorry to say but you'll have to make this quick. I'm currently busy with something extremely important."

Winter raised a quizzical brow at that "Is something wrong general?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes. But its nothing that I can't handle at the moment." he reassured her, "now. What is it that you needed to see me for?"

At that moment when he asked that Question, Ironwood soon took notice of Winter's posture. While it was very subtle do to years of training, among other things in her life. Normally one wouldn't notice such small things from winter but Ironwood knew her better and because of that he was able to pick up such small and sudden hints. And what he saw made his already high anxiety rise a bit more.

She was nervous.

"Winter. What is it?" Ironwood asked slowly, trying his best to maintain whatever calmness was left right now.

Winter seemed to hesitate for only a brief moment. As if she was reluctant to now tell him what she had to report after learning he was in a not so very good mood. But after a brief moment or so she seemed to have steeled her own nerves and took a deep breath and sighed before finally speaking.

"General, I have an important report on project P.E.N.N.Y." she said.

At the mention of that particular project, Ironwood suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"And what might that be?" he dared to ask.

Taking another moment to compose herself Winter finally made her report. And what she said did not get Ironwood in a better mood.

"I'm sorry to say sir but the ship carrying the project has just been reported to be brought down. And all its crew members are KIA." Winter said solemnly.

Needless to say Ironwood wasn't a happy camper.

"WHAT?!" ironwood cried out, getting to his feet. Having a look on his face that was mixed between Anger and Disbelief, "How did this happen?! And why wasn't I made aware of this earlier?!" he cried out.

"I apologize sir but we were only made aware of this development today." Winter said while maintaining her stoic cool, " from what we discovered the ship was brought down by a Grimm horde. Fortunately we managed to locate it and destroyed the horde entirely."

"And what of Penny? Was she undamaged or recovered." Ironwood asked her, daring to at least hope something good was to be made out of this mess. But that hoped was crushed like a cockroach under a steamroller when he noticed Winter get nervous again.

"No sir. Unfortunately it would seem Penny has gone missing," she informed him.

"What?! What do you mean missing, how is that even possible?!" The general exclaimed again.

"Unknown for now. But we're currently trying to get something from the security cameras, but it could take time sir." Winter said. "Sir, your orders."

Ironwood didn't say anything for a solid minute or two as he placed his face in his hands. his already bad mood just turning even worse than it already was. But after a moment he finally stood up and took a deep, DEEP, breath before tiredly exhaling. But then he looked at Winter with a look that said man in charge.

"Winter recover that footage as soon as you can. As soon as you find out something notify the Ace-Ops and mobilize with them immediately. If there is someone involved with taking Penny then i want you to track them down immediately. I want whoever is possibly behind this found and Penny returned at once." he said as he gave the order, making Winter give a curt salute.

"It will be done at once General!" She said as she made her way back to the elevator. And just like that, Ironwood was once again alone with his thoughts.

The moment Winter was out of sight General sat back down in his chair, slumping in a emotionally and physically exhausted heap.

When he finally got his strength to go on he immediately sent those messages and calls he had planned to do before Winter arrived to give him that even worse news. When he was finished he felt some relief that something was going right for today. But then he had to make one final, and important call to someone he wished someone else would talk to.

'Well, I suppose it's time to call Pietro.' Ironwood thought to himself tiredly, 'Call him and tell him his daughter is missing.'

Needless to say, this was looking to be a long, long day for Ironwood.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Argus.**

* * *

Back in Argus, Kotaro and Penny had the time of their lives there in the city.

Once everything had calmed down in Argus the two had decided to go around the city and have some fun. From going to an Arcade place to a dance hall, anything that looked interesting was something they went and did. And since Penny was experiencing all these different things for the first time she found everything interesting with a childlike curiosity and wonder.

There were some hiccups or two concerning some of the things they did. Fortunately it wasn't anything that was an issue.

For example, when they went to a Carnival that had arrived in Argus Penny had decided to try a high striker game. And in the process sent the bell of the game flying when she slammed the hammer down like a falling meteor.

Or when she played an Arcade game to the point of burnout because the game couldn't keep up with her.

Fortunately these slight problems were easily fixed and the two still had a lot of fun together all and all.

By the End of the day though as the sun began to set in the distance did the two of them decide to go enjoy the view in the state park. Both of them having grabbed a bite to eat together as they enjoyed the sunset together. Kotaro having just a soda pop to drink while Penny had gotten a Cotten Candy. The robot girl greatly enjoying the sweet treat, much to Kotaro's interest and amusement.

"I didn't know you could eat food," he said.

"Neither did I," Said Penny as she took a moment to turn away from her treat. "But it would seem that the people who designed me wanted me to be as human as possible. Meaning I can eat food and convert it into energy," She said as she took another piece of the fluffy pink delight and popped it in her mouth. Earning a smile on her face from the taste.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Penny," Kotaro said with a smile as well. While he was completely against the Atlas Council turning her into a war machine, he was at least happy that the people who constructed her to begin with designed her to be able to live a normal life.

The two sat in silence for the next five minutes as they enjoyed the peace. However all the while Penny took notice of something about Kotaro as she glanced over to him.

Ever since the aftermath involving the conflict with the Grimm and the two Kaiju, Penny noticed something off about her friend.

All throughout the day while they were having fun together, she would sometimes noticed a deep pondering look on his face for a brief moment every now and then. It kept occurring so often she was starting to get worried for him.

So now that things where calmed down and the two were alone together, she decided to asked "Kotaro, is something wrong?"

Snapping out his inner thoughts Kotaro turned to give Penny a slightly puzzled look, "Huh, oh! Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"Well, it just seems that you have something on your mind recently," she pointed out to him. "Ever since you defeated those two Kaiju you've been looking as if you had something on your mind. And I've looked up that when someone has something on there mind it normally means that they are bothered by something." Penny said knowledgeably.

Taking a moment to hear Penny out Kotaro sighed as he placed his drink down on the bench before leaning back and looking up at the sky. A pondering look coming across his face.

"Well, yes your right Penny. Something is on my mind right now." Kotaro confirmed, "It has mainly to do with those Kaiju that appeared."

"How come?" Penny asked curiously.

"It mostly has to do with the fact that Kaiju shouldn't even be on your planet," he said. Taking notice of Penny's curios look he elaborated for her, "When i came to your world, the only kind of monsters your planet had were only the Grimm. And other than them, there were no signs of any form of Kaiju on your world, and it's quite possible this was the first Kaiju encounter your world has ever faced. And that's whats bothering me."

As Penny listened to what her friend had to say to her, she began to understand the implications of why he was so concerned right now. If what he was saying is true, which she knew it was because of the history information stored in her memory banks, then the implications were as bad as she calculated.

The Hunters and Huntresses, as well as the various other defenders of the world, were trained to handle Girmm, and only just Grimm. Granted they were also trained to take down criminals as well but still, this was an entirely new level of trouble for everyone.

Remnant couldn't handle Kaiju. But the real question was this, if the Kaiju had never appeared on Remnant before.

Then why were they appearing now.

"I can see what you mean. Do you think this is why King sent you here to begin with?" She asked.

"It's a definite possibility all things considered," Kotaro replied, but then he shifted his attention to Penny, "now. as long were talking about personal issues how about we talk about what's bothering you Penny?"

At that, Kotaro noticed how Penny suddenly starting to shift nervously as discreetly as possible. It was very subtle but his sharp eyesight picked up on it as clear as day.

"Um... I don't think I have anything bothering me *hiccup!*" Penny said before she suddenly hiccuped soon after, making Kotaro raise a brow.

"Really, you're sure there isn't anything you want to talk about? He asked again.

"Yes *hiccup!*" Penny said, earning another hiccup.

"Nothing at all?"

"Yes *hiccup!*"

"Positive?"

"Mmhmm *hiccup*"

"Absolutely sure?"

"Most definitely *hiccup!*"

"What's your name?"

"Penny Polendina."

There was a moment of silence, and then Kotaro crossed his arms and with a bit of a knowing smile on his face, "Funny, when you tell the truth you don't Hiccup. Your own bodily functions have betrayed you".

However Kotaro quickly took Notice on how Penny now looked more nervous than ever, Kotaro scooted closer to her and put a comforting arm around her "Penny, what's wrong?" he asked her in a calm voice, doing his best to keep her calm.

The robot girl didn't say anything for a moment as she kept staring At the floor, not saying a word as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. But eventually she finally said something in a quite mumble, "I'm not real..."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said I'm Not real!" Penny suddenly cried out, actually startling Kotaro a bit from the sudden outburst. However Penny began to calm down but still looked greatly distressed, "That's why I'm upset, Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura! I'm not real..."

Kotaro's heart ached when he saw the sad look on the normally cheerful girl's face, the robot girl looking like a lost and sad puppy. But at the same time a part of him suspected that this is what was bothering Penny from the very beginning. And Kotaro could tell it was hard on her for a while now, but he never had the chance to ask her about it until now.

"Penny if this has been bothering you why haven't you said anything before?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was important," she said, and her response actually shocked him a little, "You have your mission to help protect the world and that's more important right now. But I can't get over how I'm just some imitation. Just a copy or life meant to look and act like a real girl." Penny said as she then looked down looking more sad then ever. And then...

"How I'm only just a weapon..."

That, was the last straw for Kotaro.

Before she knew it, Penny felt a pair of hands firmly grasp her shoulders and twist her over to face Kotaro. And the Gynoid quickly noticed the firm but caring look that the Ultra was giving her.

"Penny, listen and listen carefully about what I'm about to tell you," he said with complete seriousness in his tone of voice, "You are _not_ a weapon, and you are more real than anything or anyone else. When I first came to this world I couldn't find any other person of life until I met you, I felt the life that was dormant within you. So don't think for second that your a fake or an imitation of something else, because your wrong. You are a real girl."

He then gave her a warm smile as he continued, "and besides, you weren't meant to be a weapon and you'll never be a weapon. If anything your abilities just help you to help others. And just because your made of metal and wires doesn't make you any less of a person, so don't worry about it okay?"

Penny was beside herself, Kotaro showed such care that she didn't know what to say. And before she new it her usual happiness returned full force and she practically tackled Kotaro as she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh Thank you so much friend Kotaro!" she said happily as she embraced him, earning a hug back from him.

"Heh, anytime penny." he said.

Sure enough the mood went back to normal and the two just sat in silence again as they enjoyed the sunset. But sure enough though, Kotaro was first to realize one certain issue that they both had, "We need a place to stay." he said

And Penny was also realizing this crucial issue as well, "a necessary living quarters would be a good thing to obtain right now. But what can we do to get one though, we don't have any money." she rationalized, "And even if we went out to find a job to obtain any Lien, we wouldn't be able to obtain the amount we need. Not to mention that by now all the stores or working area's are possibly going to close soon."

"*Sigh* which means we're in a fine mess right now," Kotaro said. The situation about living quarters not looking good for either of them right now, "Well we might as well go look for at least someplace we can stay for the time being. But the odds of that happening are pretty-"

"Excuse me! Sir, Miss, Excuse me!"

Suddenly perking up, the two looked over to see who was calling out to them. And to both of their surprise it was none other thsn the same blond woman and her son from earlier today during the Grimm attack. The blond and her son both looking delighted to see the both of them as they came up to them.

"Oh thank goodness I found you two. We've been looking all over Argus for the both of you." she said with a relived smile.

Kotaro and Penny looked between each other for a moment before looking back to the woman and her baby, both of them a bit confused.

"Um pardon miss, but who might you be?" Penny asked.

Realizing she hadn't introduced herself, the blond straightened up smiling, "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Saphron Arc," the now named Saphron introduced herself, before shifting her hold on her baby, "and this is my son Adrian" said baby waved at them cutely.

Smiling, Kotaro stood up and shook the blondes hand.

"Nice to meet you Saphron, My name is Kotaro Higashi," He said as he then gestured to Penny, "And this is my friend Penny."

Penny smiled as she gave a curt bow, raising her skirt up a bit, "Salutations miss Arc, its a pleasure to Meet you," she said in her usual megawatt smile.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," she said smiling back, "Also I hope you don't mind but, would you be interested in joining me snd my family for dinner tonight?"

"Sorry Saphron but me and Penny have to find a place to stay for the night," Kotaro said turning the blondes offer down gently, "we're not exactly from around here to be honest."

Saphron though seemed to perk up from that, "Oh, well in that case how about you spend the night at our house, It's the least I can do to thank you both for helping us earlier today."

"Oh well, we wouldn't want to intrude or anything-" Kotaro started before sapphire cut him off.

"Oh no it's no trouble at all. Like I said you saved our lives, so again it's the least we can do to repay you for helping us," she reassured him.

"Well in that case, we'd be delighted to come join you and your family for the night. Right Penny?" Kotaro said as he looked over to the Gynoid.

"Absolutely!" She said.

Smiling at their approval Saphron began to walk back towards the city with her two Guests following closely behind. The two of them relived that their current problem just solved itself.

* * *

**Meanwhile near the continent of Anima**

* * *

Elsewhere thousands or miles away, was the large Island of Menagerie. **Menagerie** is a landmass in the southeast of Remnant where most of the Faunus population resides.

Menagerie is a continent located south of Anima and is the smallest continent on Remnant.

Two thirds of the landmass is comprised by desert forcing the resident Faunus to congregate on smaller areas resulting in small and dense settlements. The biggest settlement of Menagerie and its capital is Kuo Kuana.

Menagerie is best described as a safe haven for Faunus.

Following the Great War, the Faunus were given Menagerie as a reward for their participation, in conjunction with equal rights. While some Humans saw these rewards as fair and just, many Faunus saw it as a slap to the face, as two-thirds of Menagerie is a desert that is uninhabitable due to dangerous wildlife.

Over time however, Humanity became adamant in their attempts for the Faunus population to be centralized in Menagerie, and would later push for the confinement of all the Faunus there, as well as countermand of the equal rights of the Faunus earned in the Great War. In response, the Faunus revolted, sparking the Faunus Rights Revolution.

While little is known of the events of the Revolution, the Faunus were successful in preventing their confinement to Menagerie.

And as of lately, Faunus predominantly live on Menagerie, and it is seen as a "safe haven" for their race. The population is gathered together where the land is habitable, making it comparatively crowded, particularly in the main city Kuo Kuana. Though advanced enough in architecture and industry to house one, Menagerie does not have a CCT tower, which makes communication with the rest of the world difficult. But they still manage to get by none the less

However, as the night had come, and the moon soon began to rise up over the horizon, something was amiss.

The sound of whistling could be heard at a dock area of Menagerie, a local guard could be seen doing his rounds within a warehouse as he casually strolled along whistling a tune.

So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A new shipment of supplies had arrived earlier today, but other than that everything looked fine, and tonight was looking like an ordinary night.

However, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, and suddenly shifted his attention to his side.

For a breath moment, his Faunus instincts suddenly kicked off as he felt like something had slipped passed him. But as he looked he didn't see anything out of the ordinary and just assumed it was his nerves acting up.

Shrugging, he went back on his stroll.

And only made it a few steps before his eyes widened in horror, as something shot out from the shadows!

And the guard could only scream as a bright flash shined within the Warehouse.

And those screams were soon silenced, as an eerie and haunting laugh echoed all within the warehouse.

and not to far off from the docks, a lone Individual Faunus was walking through the street, only to stop dead in their tracks when the lights from the docks caught her attention.

The Faunus in question was a fox Faunus, who had short white colored hair and wore a pair of round goggles over her eyes. She also wore clothes akin to a scientist, complete with lab coat.

What was also most noticeable was the fact she had not only a pair of white fox ears on her head, but also a bushy fox tail as well.

As she stood on the street, she adjusted her goggles a bit as she stared at the light coming from the docks, and said only one thing.

"Well. This is new."

* * *

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. **

**Admittedly this is not my best work, but I still try to get these done right. Not to mention this is my first big Fanfic so again I do my best.**

**Anyway i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and see you all next time.**


	7. Claws From Beyond Part 1

**Not much to say again other than sorry for the wait everyone, and that I don't own either of these franchises. Butni do own my OC in this chapter. regardless though hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Also due to recent discoveries the Ultra Level list has been changed.**

**So in short:**

**L1: Ultras with stats around the level of X, Taiga, Z etc**

**L2: Strength/Speed forms of Ultras**

**L3: Super Forms of Ultras eg TB**

**L4: Ultimate Forms eg RMM**

**L5: Movie forms**

**L6: Limit Breaker Forms eg ZB and maybe GR**

**(Jump in stats, so might possibly add in a few more tiers in the future cause we're looking at least a stats difference of ~100 000t min and ~300 000t at most)**

**L7: All Orb Forms, possibly EXBSA as well**

**(Unknown Gap in Power)**

**L8: Psuedo Ultra Brother level ultras, basically ultras that have demonstrated feats that are comparable to the Ultra Brothers but has nonetheless no stats or vague stats eg Ginga, Victory, Powered, Great**

**(Unknown Gap in Power)**

**L9: Ultra Brothers**

**(Unknown Gap in Power)**

**L10: Taro, Toregia (Post Seal)**

**L11: Ken, Belial, Super Taro, Mebius Infinity**

**This tier onwards is pretty vague cause we dk just how close each member scales to each other**

**And we might possibly never know cause TsuPro has been distancing themselves from even L8 levels**

**L12: Legendary Tiered Ultras**

**That's the rough idea for now until we get a clearer idea on the distinction of power amongst the lower tiers**

**But anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun shined high in the sky and the sky as a all clear blue.

And currently we find our ultra hero simply leaning on a railing as he looked out at the vast ocean in front of him. Not to far off from him was Penny, the robot girl currently engaging herself in a game of arm wrestling. And effortlessly winning if the sound of cheering and dismay from everyone watching was anything to go by.

Now your probably wondering why our heroes were currently on a boat. And where this boat was heading as well, right?

Well to know the answer to that we have to backtrack to earlier in the day.

* * *

**Earlier this morning.**

* * *

Kotaro yawned as he sat down on a living room recliner, a fresh cup a cup in his hand. Which he more than eagerly sipped down, absently glancing over to his right when the sound of giggling reached his ears.

Not to far off from him was Penny, the gynoid was currently giggling along with Adrian as the two played game of patty-cake together. Which of course made him smile at the sight.

The two of the, were currently in the Arc household, which was owned by Saphron and her wife Terra Cotta-Arc.

Terra as it turned out worked at the Argus relay tower. When the Grimm and Kaiju attacked she and the staff were escorted to a different emergency shelter.

When Saphron had brought him and Penny to her house Terra was already home, and needless to say she was greatly relieved when she found out her family was safe and sound and had embraced her wife and son lovingly soo after.

Saphron had introduced him and Penny soon after and sure enough she was happy to have the two over for the night as they all sat down for dinner.

While they were all eating Terra asked if they were visiting Argus and where they came from, to which Kotaro responded that they were a pair of freelance hunters that had decided to travel the world together. Helping out anyone that was in trouble wherever they went along the way.

And when she asked him about them having Hunter/Huntress licenses, his response was this...

"Why would you need a license to help people in need?"

Terra seemed to ponder that for a moment, and accepted his response in the end.

Penny played along with the lie as well. Which resulted in another hiccup, fortunately it wasn't anything noticeable.

Eventually though everyone had gone to sleep soon after dinner, unfortunately Kotaro and Penny had to sleep on the couch, but Kotaro reassured them that it wasn't that big of an issue and the two fell asleep soon after.

By next morning, everyone was currently relaxing as they began to wake up one after another.

And due to recent events from yesterday Terra was given the day off, said woman was currently sitting down on another chair near Kotaro munching on a piece of toast as she clicked away on the different channels on the T.V.

And not to far off in the kitchen was Saphron. The blonde Arc currently humming a tune as she cooked breakfast.

"So, you two sleep well?" Terra asked him before taking another bite of her toast.

"Yes actually," He confirmed "Though all things considered i should be asking you that considering what happened yesterday."

"Oh no don't worry I'm fine," Terra said reassuringly. "Grimm attacks aren't really anything new to be honest. Fortunately they don't happen that often around here in Argus."

"I see, well as long as you're alright then," Kotaro said as he leaned back into his chair. Pleased to see the woman was well after the whole ordeal that happened yesterday.

The Arcs were quite a lovely family honestly. And he had to admit it was rather lucky of him and Penny to have meet them. They were a rather colorful bunch with their own.

Like how Saphron had seven different siblings, six girls, and one boy.

Which still surprised him even now on how anyone would want or even be able to have that many kids.

Still though he had to admit he would rather miss the family of three when they had to Admit he miss them when they would inevitably leave.

Another thing he noticed was what was all over every channel, himself.

Each and every channel that Terra clicked through was a different news report of him and the Kaiju he fought, and various discussions that came with the subject. Some saying the battle he had was a sign of the end of days, others saying he was some kind of huntsman with a powerful semblance of some kind, it all varied.

Not to mention the different theories people were spouting out about the Kaiju. But that's a different but similar subject all together to be honest.

Kotaro knew that this was going to happen at some point or later when he arrived on Remnant. He pretty much knew the moment he announced himself to the world, and with the Kaiju suddenly appearing, he'd be a big topic.

He'd just hope that the topic itself wouldn't lead to anything that would be problematic down the road.

However, Kotaro soon snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly noticed something on a passing tv channel. "Wait, go back for a second." said, making Terra confused for a second before she went back to the channel she passed. And as it turned out it was a breaking news broadcast.

"Hello, I'm Brock Bismuth of Daily-Report-News, and coming to you live with a news bulletin for any and all out there listening or watching right now." said a generic news reporter man on the tv as he continued to speak. "Earlier Today it was recently discovered that apparently mysterious upbringings have been happening on the Faunus island of Menagerie. Leaving Authorities baffled by what is happening on the island."

It was then that a set of images appeared in the screen. And what everyone saw was shocking to say the least.

Faunus, but every single one of them looked like they were completely frozen by something, as a pale green glow came off each of them. Each of them having a look of fear, as if they only had a brief moment to scream before whatever did this to them attacked.

"So far there have been over seven victims of this mysterious affliction. And the authorities are still investigating the cause of these outcomes. More to come after these messages," the newsman said, before commercials began to play on the screen.

Penny, who was holding Adrian on her lap, looked over to Kotaro. And already taking notice of the stoic look that was on her friends face.

"Kotaro?" she started.

The man didn't say anything at first. Taking one last sip or coffee before placing the cup down and getting to his feet. And after a brief moment, the Ultra finally spoke up.

"Penny. We're going to Menagerie."

* * *

**Present Time**

* * *

From there, they asked Saphron and Terra if there was a way to get to Menagerie from Argus. Fortunately as it turned out, there was a ship that was about to set sail to the Faunus kingdom today.

And after saying their goodbyes to the Arc family, and hoping that they will see each other again in the future.

And sure enough they managed to hitch a ride to Menagerie and where to arrive at the large island very soon.

The managed to come aboard on it due to the lack of crew members. Essentially, the captain explained two of his crew members were incapacitated due to sickness, and he was in need of some extra hands onboard.

And after the two of them talked it over with him, the captain allowed them to take a ride to Menagerie with them. And in return they would make up for the work of those two sick crew mates.

And the rest of the journey from Argus to Menagerie was pretty quite and relaxing after that.

All the while though Kotaro was still thinking about what he saw on the news bulletin. The Kaiju appearing at Argus was one mystery to be solved on its own, but if he was right about what he was thinking right now then There was something just as dangerous hiding somewhere on Menagerie. Worse even.

He just hoped they would arrive on time before anything else could happen.

"Kotaro?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kotaro looked over to see Penny looking at him curiously.

"Oh Hello Penny" he said, and then he took notice of the bag in her hand, "so what's in the bag you got There?"

Smiling, Penny held up the bag to him and opened it up to reveal Its contents. And much to his surprise the entire bag was filled with lien!

"If you are wondering where i got this from, I obtained it after I finished partaking in that game the sailors called arm wrestling." she explained to him, "apparently they were all taking bets on who would win the most, and I managed to win every single round. and when It was over the winners of the betting wanted to thank me so they gave me all of this in return."

Kotaro was silent as he picked up one of the lien cards and examined it for a moment, "well I can't say I'm not surprised by this. But we defiantly needed the money so nice work Penny, you really helped us out here," he said with a smile as he patted her on the head. Earning a smile from the robot girl.

With that said, the rest of the journey to the Faunus kingdom was calm like the start of the boat ride. But eventually though they finally began to see the island of Menagerie coming across the horizon.

"Penny, what exactly can you tell me about Menagerie?" Kotaro asked.

Taking a moment to search through historical information from her Database, Penny found what she was looking for. "The island of Menagerie was gifted to the Faunus people after the great war as a reward for helping end the war long ago. But unfortunately the island itself is mostly desert with very little habitable environments, and most of the uninhabitable areas are filled with violent predators." she explained.

The info, while informative, only just made the Ultra frown. From the sounds of it from what Penny explained, and from whatever books he's read back at Saphron's home, the Faunus really did seem to get the short end of the stick.

But at the same time, he rationalized that chances were that Menagerie was possibly the only available landmass that could have been given to the Faunus. So at the same time he somehow felt it was also just another example of bad luck as well.

Still though, that didn't mean it didn't made him somewhat disappointed that even though it was mite than likely just bad luck as it was, the Faunus were still mistreated all the same just for having animal features.

Which is just disappointing to him due to how idiotic it was to treat normal people badly just for that.

After all, you would think people would understand that such treatment others is pointless when there are more important things to deal with. Namely things such as the Grimm, which is one example.

Not to mention when you compare the Faunus to the Hunters or Huntresses, who are people who use superpowers and their own souls as shields to fight monsters made of darkness with transforming weapons.

So yeah in that retrospect, the Faunus looked downright normal in comparison.

"Well regardless of what ends met what, we still need to get to the island regardless." he said as he stared at Menagerie in the distance as it drew closer and closer.

"Kotaro" Penny spoke up again as she noticed the hardened stoic look on the man's face, "I've been meaning to ask you. Do you know what is causing all those people on Menagerie to freeze?"

Kotaro didn't say anything to Penny's question for a solid minute. He only kept staring at the island in the distance not uttering a single sound. But then finally, "Yes, I do. but i hope I'm wrong."

And like that the only sound that could be heard for the two of them were the waves against the ship, the two remaining quite as the sound of waves splashed against the ship down below.

"Kotaro." Said Penny after some minutes of silence.

"Yes Penny?"

"I hope you don't mind but, do you think you can tell me more about your parents?" She asked as Kotaro turned to look at her as she held her head together and looked down shyly, "it's just that, well, I'd just like to learn more about you and your people is all"

The man regarded what she said for a moment, before smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure Penny. What would you like to know?" He asked.

Penny perked up and smiled from his response and asked, "well, could you tell me about what you're parents are like please?"

Smiling, Kotaro tapped his chin with a pondering look adorning his face.

"Hmmm. Where to start."

And so Kotaro started by telling her about his father first. Practically everyone knew him by "Father of Ultra", but his actual name was Ultraman Ken.

In the past, long before he became the supreme commander of the Space Garrison, Ken at the time an aspirin Ultraman who, much like Taro, came from a long Family line of great heroes. As proof of his heritage Ken, much like his father before him and so on, had a set of horns on his head called Ultra Horns.

Kotaro explained that Ultras who have certain traits obtain those traits due to their bloodlines and heritages. For his family, on his fathers side, it was his horns, which allow him to absorb a limitless amount of power.

"So your horns are part proof of your heritage as well?" She asked.

"Yup." Kotaro nodded in response, "my father taught me everything I know now. He and my mother trained me since I was young and long before I was trained by King."

"Wow..." the gynoid whispered, cataloging the information into her memory. She then looked back to him "so, how powerful is your father then?" She asked, interested to know the difference in power between the two.

"if he punched the planet it would explode." Kotaro said flatly.

At that, Penny's eyes widened in shock from that bit of info. especially with what Kotaro said next.

"And no it wouldn't be because of any powers my people naturally have. It would explode simply because of his sheer brute strength alone." He explained.

"Wow..."was the only response the gynoid could get out.

"Yup." Kotaro nodded, "next to Ultraman King himself, my father is regarded as one of the most powerful Ultramen of all. And I'm supposed to take his place as supreme commander one day believe it or not."

"Really?" Penny asked in surprise.

"Mmhmm" Kotaro hummed as he nodded in conformation. "He told that when my training with him is finished, I wouldn't just be a Ultraman, I would be a Super Ultraman."

"A Super Ultraman?"

"Yup."

"Wow, if that's the case then it's no wonder why your father became the Supreme Commander." she said.

"Yeah. But truthfully, his power wasn't just why he was nominated as the Supreme Commander though to be honest" Kotaro said.

"Really? Then why else then." Penny asked.

Suddenly though, no sooner did she asked that question, Penny would then take notice of the serious expression that took over her friend/mentors face.

"Kotaro?" she said, getting a bit concerned by his expression.

A few moments of silence past between them, the Ultra not saying anything at first. But just as he turned to her to tell her something, a sudden beep came over the intercom.

"Attention all crew and passengers alike. We will be arriving at Menagerie soon so do be prepared for when we arrive. That is all."

At that, Kotaro just huffed before looking back to Penny, "looks like story time will have to wait for now. But I'll tell you later when we handle things in Menagerie ok?"

"Okay!" Penny replied, giving off her trademark gigawatt smile.

And from there the two just stood in silence and looked beyond the horizon As the isle of Menagerie drew ever closer.

* * *

**Later on Mangerie**

* * *

"Thank you again for your help, I can't begin to start on how much you helped us out on our journey here." said the captain.

Sure enough the two had finally arrived on the Faunus island, and the two of them made their way off the ship, but not before running into the captain again on the way off.

Unfortunately though due to how the incidents were happening at the docks as of late, the ship they were riding on had to arrive at a different location. Fortunately it was nearby the place they were intending to go to so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"It's not a problem captain, and thank you for getting us here," Kotaro said as he shook the Captains hand. Penny nodding in agreed beside him.

"Ah it was no issue lad," the captain reassured "you two take care now, I gotta go check up on the cargo."

"We will sir, goodbye!" Penny replied as she waved the elderly captain goodbye.

Sure enough though the three said their goodbyes to one another and went their separate ways.

"Okay, now from what I remember The incidents were all happening at a settlement called Kuo Kuana." Kotaro said as the two trekked down a dirt road, "Penny can you pull up any information on it and where it is?"

Taking a moment to search through her data-banks, Penny soon found what she was looking for, "Kuo Kuana is the largest settlement in Menagerie. Though Menagerie is a large landmass, because of the fact that it comprises mostly desert, most of the Faunus that live here tend to congregate on smaller areas resulting in the dense settlement of Kuo Kuana." She explained "and if my calculations and my auto-map is correct, it should be due north of here and we will arrive in half an hour."

"Good, then let's go. The sooner we get there the better."

And so with their destination set, our two heroes finally making their way into the largest settlement of the Faunus capital of Remnant.

* * *

**Later At Kuo Kuana**

* * *

Sure enough Kotaro and Penny arrived at Kuo Kuana. And Kotaro had to admit, it was in fact a very nice settlement the people here had developed.

From what he could make out of it as they both walked along through the streets, the settlement itself was a bustling town with packed residential areas and expansive markets.

The main street runs from the port to the Chieftain's house and is lined with market stalls and houses. The houses come in many different shapes and sizes accommodating a variety of different Faunus that live there.

The city has a district called "The shallow sea" was dedicated to Faunus with aquatic features. It is comprised of a number of wooden stilt houses situated over shallow water. The water is shallow enough for Faunus to walk in, but also deep enough for more aquatic Faunus to swim in. Boardwalks are connected with wooden rope bridges and are populated by booths selling food and drinks. The water features a submerged market area for Faunus with aquatic features enabling them to convene with the rest of the public.

Another section of the town has a residential area with houses more evenly spaced apart, which in turn makes room for alleys.

Separated from the cramped houses is what Kotaro could make out as a multilevel home of sorts, spaced away with a large, paved courtyard.

In all honesty it was actually a really nice community that the people who live here have developed.

Now if only they would stop giving the two of them looks.

Indeed, ever since they've arrived they have been receiving an assortment of looks from the various residents that spotted them. From what Kotaro understood, humans rarely came to Menagerie and those who did arrive where normally ambassadors from the other kingdoms. And even then their stays were normally short as they would soon leave after they done what they came to do.

So he could understand why a couple of normal looking people like he and Penny would be an oddity in the Faunus kingdom

At the very least though, it would seem the stares were more out of curiosity than anything else. Which makes sense as he rationalized that any human that came to Menagerie would be more akin to ambassadors or something along those lines.

Two ordinary looking people on the other hand... not so much. Still, they were here now so they might as well get onto business.

"So Penny, any idea where the docks might be?"

Thinking about it for a moments, Penny looked to him with a smile "yes actually, it should be pass the Belladonna household. The left turn should take us to it."

"Belladonna household?" He asked.

"Yes, it's home to the leaders of Menagerie, Ghira and Kali Belladonna," Penny explained. "Ghira Belladonna was actually the leader of the White Fang for some time until he decided to step down and become chieftain of Kuo Kanna. And he left the current leader of the White Fang Sienna Khan in charge in his place."

"Which in turn led to the White Fang becoming violent and a terrorist organization..." Kotaro muttered as he processed this information.

During his time on Remnant while living with the Arcs, he had heard and read about the White Fang organization. While he originally approved of the peaceful approach they had before he sure as Hell didn't approve of their change in approach for equality.

Violence was never an actual answer unless it was completely and absolutely necessary. But other than that though it should never be an answer for anything else. Granted yes his people used violence but that was only because they had to. And there are other times when conflicts that they solve rather peacefully and without bloodshed.

Which really only proved his point to be honest.

From what's he's learned is that the current leader Sienna Khan, Sienna stated that she believed in violence for some time prior to radicalization, which in turn led to much more hostile actions in the White Fang in their attempts for equality.

And because of this, a lot of the newer members were more violent because they wanted humans to fear them. Simply, as he rationalizes, in order to get payback on mankind.

Which really made him believe that they were a bunch of complete idiots.

'The way they're going about things is essentially like trying to wash blood off with more blood. A fools errand' Kotaro thought to himself. 'The people won't respect Faunus if they're being terrorized, that'll simply lead to mass genocide. Just what the hell is wrong with those idiots? You'd have to be the stupidest person on the planet or a complete psychopath for even thinking that terrorizing people will get you what you want.'

Penny meanwhile took notice of Kotaro's deep thoughtful look and said "Kotaro is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, no Penny I'm just thinking about something is all" he replied to her.

"Oh, alright." She said.

With that said the two continued their way to the docks as they planned. Both of them hoping to end the current issues revolving around what was going on there.

However unaware to both of them though, a figure watched them from the shadows as they went. And said figure could only look at them with analyzing eyes.

* * *

**Kuo Kuana Docks**

* * *

After a bit of time moving through the city, our heroes finally arrived to their destination.

Both of them stood before a large cargo hanger labeled "Hanger 17". From what they've learned before they arrived the incidents that have been happening all revolve around here. But due to not being able to find any evidence on what was going on the local authorities had told the local population to stay away from the area for the time being.

Fortunately though, that also made it easier for the two as it meant nobody would be around or in risk of getting potentially hurt.

"Alright we're here," Kotaro said as he brandished the same gun he used on the Grimm when he and Penny helped saved Argus. "Remember Penny, what I believe is in there is dangerous. So don't let your guard down once we're inside."

"Don't worry Kotaro, I'm combat ready!" Penny Said with a smile, but you can tell she was still being serious about the situation.

Smiling, Kotaro nodded in approval. He then cocked his gun while Penny brought out some of her swords. And then they opened the door and walked inside, shutting it behind them all the while.

Once inside the large cargo hanger the two had begun to search around. So far though the only thing that seemed to be inside was various cargo and silence.

The two however still remained tense for whatever might be potentially lurking around though. And so they went on. Deeper and deeper into the hanger, searching for what might lurk within.

But after 10 minutes, Penny finally decided to break the silence.

"Kotaro?" She said quietly, but just loud enough to get his attention. "You never really told me what exactly we're looking for in here. Do you think you can now?"

Kotaro didn't say anything as he stopped and calmly looked around. "Well. Since we're already in this deep I might as well. It only seems fair," he said as he turned to look at her. "You see Penny, what we're looking for in here is called a-."

However whatever Kotaro was going to say next stopped in his throat when he stopped dead in his tracks and looked down. And what he say was what appeared to be a watchman's hat underneath his foot.

Bending down he picked it up to examine it. And quickly took notice on how it still felt warm.

"We're close. Penny be ready because-" however whatever Kotaro was going to say to her next died in his throat. Because he suddenly took notice of the look of horror that was on Penny's face as she looked ahead of her.

"Penny? What's wr-"

***slurp***

That singular sound alone made the Ultra stop talking practically immediately. Slowly but surly he turned his gaze over to where exactly Penny was look towards at, and soon found out why she had suddenly become so quiet all of a sudden.

For there, in the middle of a large space, was nothing short of a monster.

Its appearance was in the form of some kind of bipedal anthropoid, with a dark exoskeleton covering its body. From what could be made out with its back turned to them, Its head was crowned by two sharp points. And in place of hands were two large pincer claws.

However it what was in those claws that made Kotaro understand Penny's sense of horror.

For there, tightly being held in the creatures grip, was the lifeless corpse of a Faunus. But the truly horrific part of the scene was the fact that jammed down the corpses mouth was a long thin proboscis. And if the sounds were anything to go by, the creature was actually sucking out its victims blood and insides.

It then suddenly perked up, and _slowly_ turned to look at them. Revealing facial features that resembled a cicada. With two, orange, bug like, menacingly glowing, soulless eyes.

The silence that was created by the stare-down was thick enough to cut as neither party made a move.

But then the cicada like creatures proboscis slowly slivered it's way out of the dead Faunus' throat, before with a wet squelch it slid out of the victims insides and retreated into the creatures mouth. Or whatever the hell counted for a mouth anyway.

Suddenly in one swift motion the thing suddenly tossed its victim right at Kotaro and Penny, forcing the two to quickly move out of the way as the body flew past them and slammed into a cargo holder with the force of a speeding car.

The two wasted no time as they righted themselves and pointed their weapons at the creatures. But much to their surprise, the monster was gone!

The two then rushed into the clearing and began looking around. Searching for any signs of the thing in the hanger.

"W-where did it go?!" Penny asked with a shake and quiver in her tone. The poor girl clearly disturbed by the sight she had just witnessed not two moments ago, not that she could be blamed for that to be honest.

But before the Ultra could answer her, a haunting and eerie laugh came from up above them. Both of them whipped their gaze upwards and Penny's eyes widened while Kotaro's narrowed. For the sight before them was the creature floating above looking down at them.

Only this time, there were now a DOZEN others of the monster hovering around it. Each given off the same haunting and eerie laugh as they circled the one in the middle.

"W-w-What are they?! Are they Kaiju?!" Penny said as she stared at the things hovering above them.

"No, not Kaiju! Alien!" Kotaro spoke up glaring at the creatures, "Alien Baltan!"

* * *

**_Alien Analyzer_**

**_Space Ninja Alien Baltan_**

**_Tier: Mid-Ttier 2_**

**_The origins of this mysterious race of creatures is unknown to many in the universe and beyond. _**

**_Some say they're a race that were originally members of the Cicada Humans, but for some reason mutated into the Baltans. others say they are a race of Aliens that had destroyed their own planet from nuclear testing, forcing them to travel the universe for a new home. Others even say they may be from a different galaxy entirely._**

**_Whatever their origin may be though it is without a doubt that Baltans can be a huge threat._**

**_Baltans are notaries as enemies for two distinctive reasons. _**

**_First being their agility, Strength, and unique powers which allows them to overwhelm most of their victims. As they are able to move at high speeds and have powerful striking power to back up their agility as well._**

**_And secondly, their intelligence and cunning. Baltans are known for their high levels of intelligence which they use for a lot of different reasons. Most races in the universe can only dream about the things the Baltans can use their high intellect for. _**

_**B****ut this also makes them extremely dangerous as their cunning enough to outsmart an opponent if they can't simply overpower them.**_

**_ With all this in mind it's no wonder why they're nicknamed "Space Ninjas"._**

* * *

Before Kotaro could explain any further on what a Baltan was though, the cicada like creatures suddenly dived down and quickly surrounded the two of them.

Kotaro and Penny immediately got back to back with each other. Weapons raised and ready as the Baltans circled the two like a school of hungry sharks in a feeding frenzy. "We're surrounded! How did we not notice all of them when we came in here?" Penny asked.

"Actually there's only just one here" Said Kotaro.

"What?" Penny asked as she glanced back at him, confused by what he meant by that.

"Baltans all have a unique ability to make copies of themselves on the fly. Essentially all of the ones you see here are only clones, illusions created by the original which is hiding amongst them," he explained.

"Meaning only one of them is actually real...!" Penny realized.

"Yes but be carful! For while they may just be illusions, they can still kill you!" Kotaro warned.

And no sooner did he finish saying that did the Baltans all pounce at them!

The two were quick to move out of the way of the first Baltans that got close to them. Just barely dodging the pincer claws that tried to snap them and quickly getting their bearings as they began to fight off the cicada aliens off.

Kotaro was first to shoot off a burst shot of rounds from his weapon as he charged. A trio of the Baltans dashed towards him, with one of them getting hit by the shots as the other two dodged.

But once the two got close to him he was forced to quickly duck and weave through a parry of snapping claws. But Kotaro was quick to go on the defensive as he closed the distance and punched on of the two clear In the face sending it flying. And then he delivered a roundhouse kick to it's partner straight to the neck, sending it spiraling to the floor with a loud thud.

Though no sooner did the three Aliens go down, did each of them suddenly vanish soon afterwards.

'Well that rules those out,' Kotaro thought.

However a sudden bang got his attention and making him swivel his attention over to the sudden sound. And sure enough he saw Penny fighting some of the other Baltans as they ganged up on her. The Gynoid having her swords from into their second transformation, which were essentially laser guns that she used to try and shoot the cicada-like aliens down.

The Gynoid was admittedly holding out against them fair enough. After trying to shoot them, two Baltans came charging at her at both sides, but Penny was quick to jump up and did split kick on both of them knocking them back. Then she took her guns and turned them back into swords and formed them into a spinning circle and launched it straight at the bug-like Aliens.

However the Baltans proved too fast and were quick to dodge the spinning swords before scattering around her. But just as Penny was about to launch herself for another attack though-!

"PENNY LOOK OUT!"

Kotaro suddenly tackled her down, and for good reason to as a powerful blast of energy suddenly shot right where the Ginger haired girl had been and blasted a shipping container to pieces upon impact.

The two looked over and saw where the blast of energy came from. And saw one of the Baltans with a claw stretched out towards them and smoke emitting from the opened pincer.

Penny didn't have time to think about how the creatures they were fighting had a range attack, because they quickly had to dodge more shots from the other ones as well. Forcing the two to duck and weave out of the way from the scorching hot plasma.

However as Kotaro manage to get a chance to shoot at one of the Baltans again.

But when he did, he noticed that the one he aimed at dodged with more personality than the others.

'There you are!', he thought as he turned to Penny and called out to her "Penny! The real one is over there! Shoot at it quick!"

"Right!" The Gynoid called back as she mecha-shifted Floating Array back into guns and fired straight at the Baltan Kotaro pointed out.

The cicada alien immediately began to bolt just as Penny took the first shots at him, running at impressive speed as the Gynoid attempted to hit the fleeing alien as it moved across the room at impossible speed and agility.

But then Penny changed the trajectory of her weapons and took three of her blades together and fired a single powerful stream in front of where the Baltan was running and creating a powerful explosion just as the creature landed on his feet.

Unprepared, the Baltan went flying back from the force of the blast and went flying through the wall of the storage shed.

And no sooner did it do that, did all the other Baltans suddenly vanish as well.

"Nice shot! Now come on, we can't late him escape!" Kotaro said as he quickly ran after the alien and out the hole. With Penny nodding in agreement and quickly following close behind the ultra to outside.

When they got out they were quick to spot the alien darting around a corner and followed after him.

But just as they turned the corner, the alien was nowhere in sight. The only thing around were more shipping containers and a crane for loading and unloading.

"Keep your guard up. He could be anywhere." Kotaro warned as he made his advance. Penny nodded and pulled out more of her swords.

The two carefully made there approach as they looked around the area for the alien. Yet so far there didn't seem to be any signs of the cicada-like creature. But that didn't mean they were going to let their guard down any time soon.

However what neither of the two noticed, was that watching them from the control seat of the crane, their quarry was watching them.

And he then pressed a certain button on the crane that turned on a certain part of it.

Back down below, our heroes were still keeping an eye out for the alien with weapons at the ready.

But then Penny's eyes widen when she suddenly felt a powerful force beginning to pull her up.

Kotaro meanwhile was unaware of his friends dilemma. That is until...

*CLANG!*

Eyes widening, Kotaro twisted around to see Penny was gone. And then he looked up, and he was quick to find her, "Penny!" he called out with and for good reason too.

Because up above was his partner, who was currently stuck on the large magnet on the crane!

Penny struggled from where she was, but even with her incredible strength she couldn't move an inch, even her swords were immobilized by the magnet.

"Kotaro help! I can't move!" She called out to him.

"Hang on, I'll get you down fro-!"

However before he could even take a step closer, he was forced to move out of the way as a powerful blast of energy hit the spot he had been a few seconds ago.

Looking up, Kotaro saw the culprit to be none other than the Baltan. The cicada creature quickly hopping off from on top of the crane and landing in front of him.

The Baltan let out a haunting laugh at the Ultra, and before Kotaro could fire at the alien it suddenly split into to copies of itself.

And then four, then eight, and then finally twelve of the creature stood around him. All of them laughing as they began to slowly approach him like a pack of wolves. Claws snapping in a menacing fashion as they approached.

Kotaro raised his gun up and prepared himself for anything the alien could throw at him.

But before either of the two could make a move-

"HEY! BUG FACE!"

-the two opponents looked over suddenly when a voice called out from nowhere. And the Baltan had just enough time to look over, only to have what looked like a flaming capsule slam into him and explode!

The alien went flying once again and slammed into another shipping crate. And this time it had a much more difficult time getting up.

And as a result from the attack, the clones of the Alien all disappeared as well.

Kotaro was quick to whirl over to see who had helped him, and soon spotted his unknown ally.

There, not to far away from him, was a short (like, super short) girl with short white hair and a pair of goggles on, covering her eyes. She also had fox ears peeking out of her hair and a bushy tail that could be seen behind her, partially hidden by a long white lab coat that made her look like a mad scientist, especially when paired with the goggles.

And in her hand was what appeared to be a gun or some sorts. Its appearance was something akin to a grenade launcher with a lever on the side of it, and it was currently smoking.

Kotaro could only stare dumbfounded for a moment as he looked at this mysterious Faunus, that is until she looked over and yelled at him.

"What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?! Shoot the damn thing now while it's injured!" She cried out as she grabbed the lever on her weapon and adjusted it. And then she quickly fired more rounds in a more rapid pace at the alien

Snapping out of his surprise, Kotaro was quick to do just that as the two quickly began firing away at the Alien.

The barrage of fire went on for a solid minute as their shots kicked up smoke. But eventually the two stopped firing when the smoke covered their target from sight.

Everything went tense as the two carefully watched the smoke cloud dissipate. Until finally when it cleared up...

"Dammit! The slippery S.O.B. got away!" The Fox Faunus barked out when the cloud cleared up and revealed that the Baltan was in fact gone. "Ugh, great! Now I gotta look for that thing all over again while it knows it's being searched for, just great..." she sighed out.

Kotaro meanwhile just looked at her for a moment, before he coughed and got her attention.

"Excuse me but, who are you exactly?" He asked carefully.

"Huh? Oh, right." She said as she straightened out her coat and extended a hand towards him, "sorry about the shock and all. Just didn't want that guy to get away, but anyways my name's Mary. Mary Aaron's"

"Kotaro Higashi, nice to meet you," He said as he shook her hand.

"Um, excuse me."

At that, the two snapped their attention upwards towards Penny. Said Gynoid still being stuck on the magnet that held her in place.

"If you don't mind I would like to get down now." She said, with a bit of a blush on her face.

"Oh, right! Sorry Penny," Kotaro said as he began to head over to the crane, "just hold on for a second and I'll get you-."

However before he could do anything, Mary suddenly took aim with her weapon and fired a shot out. Said shot surprised the Ultra and went sailing into the control council of the crane. And in the process, caused the magnet to turn off.

Penny, while unprepared for the sudden lack of magnetic grip, quickly righted herself as she fell and gracefully landed on her feet.

The Gyniod straightened herself out and let out a sigh as she retracted her blades into her backpack. She then looked at Mary and gave her a smile, "thank you miss Aaron's!" She said with a slight bow.

"Don't mention it," the Fox Faunus replied, "now, I know you both have questions and all that usual bunk but I recommend we do it somewhere else. Anywhere but here specifically considered what just transpired."

"Good point. I'd rather we not stick around while that thing is still lurking about" Kotaro agreed, seeing the reasoning behind her words.

"That. And also because all the noise we've made has alerted the authorities. Which will be here in about 4 minutes and 32 seconds." Mary pointed out. And as if on cue, the sound of sirens could be heard coming quickly towards the dock. "Case in point."

"What do we do? They'll be here any minute," Penny said, a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'll tell you what you'll do, get yourself in gear and follow me, double time!" Mary said as she quickly turned and headed off.

The two looked at each other for a moment, before they quickly ran and catched up with the short fox girl. When they caught up to her though, Kotaro looked to her and said "not sure I understand your motives right now but I expect some answers when we're not at risk being arrested!"

"Fair enough. Now shut it and run!" She replied as she put more speed in her sprint.

Sure enough, the three were running out of the docks. And before long the sounds of sirens left from earshot as they ran.

But even so, this was only just the beginning of the troubles our heroes will face. On the Faunus Kingdom of Menagerie.

* * *

**And done, finally!**

**Again, sorry for the long wait everyone. also if this chapter isn't my best work. hopefully the next one will be better.**

**Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed this, and I'll see you all next time everybody.**


End file.
